


The Proposal

by blugirlami21



Series: The Proposal [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-24
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blugirlami21/pseuds/blugirlami21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto Uzumaki would do whatever it took to make it to the top of his career, even if that meant marrying his bastard of a boss. Based on The Proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Coffee Is On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or The Proposal.

The blond man suddenly jerked awake and blearily stared around his apartment in confusion, he felt like he was forgetting something important, hence the jerking awake. His sleep drugged brain tried to come up with something…anything…nothing. He looked at his alarm clock for some help and saw it was ten after nine. Wait a minute, ten after nine? That didn't sound right, it couldn't be right, could it? He had to be at work at nine-thirty and that was after a twenty minute walk and a pit stop for coffee!

Naruto drove his hands through his hair and almost tore it out in frustration, how did this happen? He couldn't afford to oversleep; his boss would fire him in a nanosecond. Naruto hurriedly jumped out of bed and into the shower, he didn't have any more time to waste.

The blond haired man ran out of his apartment and rushed down the street, dodging in between the cars on the street and other pedestrians, ignoring all the funny looks and smirks he got from the other more on time people. He saw the coffee shop up ahead and quickly went inside, almost crying when he saw how long the line was. He almost turned around and left the shop when he heard his name being called.

He looked up to see a familiar smiling barista. Naruto looked behind him to make sure that there was no one else she could be talking to and finally moved forward when she nodded and gestured to him with what looked like his usual order in her other hand. Naruto let a huge smile cover his face as he went to retrieve his order, ignoring any and all dirty looks aimed his way. This was a miracle in the making.

"You're the most awesome person in the world right now, I could kiss you…" the barista blushed even more heavily at this, "but I won't." Naruto quickly added, as the barista looked ready to faint.

"Thanks again!" Naruto called out before grabbing the coffee and leaving the shop. Ducking in between cars and holding the coffee aloft, he finally made it to Leaf Publishing Inc. Running into the building he barely made it into the waiting elevator and slammed his bag into the door in the process.

Naruto held his bag to his side and breathed heavily before pushing the button for his floor, he stepped back and slumped a little; it was going to be a long day. He got out of the elevator and walked into the offices of Konoha Books.

"Pushing it today, aren't we?" The front desk secretary commented on his late entry into the office. Naruto smiled at her but didn't stop walking, not seeing the mail boy with his cart and therefore crashing into him and spilling the coffee all over himself and the mail boy.

"Really?" Naruto yelled out, incredulous at his rotten luck this morning. He ignored the laughing of the other employees as he looked down at his now ruined shirt. He needed another shirt but where would he find one? He didn't have time to leave the office, he would have to switch with someone…he knew just the person.

"Hey, dog breath? I need a favor." Kiba Inuzuka looked up from his computer game and looked at his blond co-worker. He couldn't help the snicker that left his lips at Naruto's coffee stained appearance; Naruto even had some coffee in his hair.

Kiba waited a little for Naruto to ask the favor but when he just stared at him or should he say his shirt Kiba began to see where this was going. And there was no way he was going to do that.

"No way, Blondie."

"W-what do you mean no? I haven't even asked you yet!"

"I saw you staring at my nice clean shirt and I see that you have a sticky coffee stained one and I can put two and two together. So once again the answer is no."

"B-but I-"

"No." Kiba quickly cut Naruto off, his mind was made up.

"I wa-"

"Nope." Naruto was starting to look a little desperate at this point, Kiba almost smiled; it was fun torturing Naruto.

"I'll pay you!" Naruto quickly got in before Kiba could cut him off again. He looked at Kiba's grinning face and he almost growled at him. Kiba was enjoying his predicament, damn him!

"No way…how much?" Kiba was committed to not giving in to Naruto until he heard that there would be payment.

"A hundred dollars-"

"Two hundred."

"A hundred dollars and I'll throw in court side seats to the Lakers game this weekend."

Naruto saw that Kiba's eyes had glazed over when he mentioned the court side seats and he needed to get him back on topic.

"Deal?"

Kiba shook his shaggy head, much like a dog would after a bath and nodded in compliance.

"Great, now take off your shirt…."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Sasuke Uchiha had woken up well rested and more importantly at his leisure. He didn't need to be early to work, that's what he had employees for. Sasuke got of bed and brushed his teeth. Dressed only in his sleeping pants, he got on the treadmill and started jogging. He had placed a manuscript in front of him to keep busy, the Uchiha didn't believe in any wasted time. His well-toned chest was glistening with sweat thirty minutes later when he decided to hop in the shower.

After eating a breakfast of a tomato omelet and dry toast, Sasuke finally got dressed and left for work. Walking the few blocks from his apartment to work, Sasuke decided to do some work on the way there. Taking out his phone he dialed and waited for a response.

"Hello, Neji. How's my favorite writer?" The well-dressed, dark-haired man asked as he weaved in and out of pedestrians. "Can I level with you, Neji? America isn't as big on reading as they used to be. They need someone in the public eye to tell them what to watch, what to buy and most importantly what to read. Orochimaru is the biggest talk show host to hit the air. He is just the person to clue America in, to tell them that they need to start their reading with your book."

The offices of Konoha Books were the best in the business of book publishing and as a result their offices were very high tech. This meant top of the line equipment for every employee, this included personal laptops, blackberries, and anything else needed to keep in touch with the client and/or transfer documents in the most efficient way possible. As a result this was also a way for gossip to run rampant with employees constantly twittering and updating their facebook pages with office happenings.

Today was no exception; the entrance of the editor in chief was an important, if not even terrifying, moment for the secretaries and lower editors. They did not want to be caught unaware by the Uchiha, the horror stories alone of other not so fortunate co-workers being reduced to tears just from one look or raise of an eyebrow from him were scary enough.

There was now a lookout/alert system in place so that everyone can either look suitably productive and/or make themselves scarce whenever the Uchiha made his ascent to the office floor.

Naruto felt a buzzing at his hip and looked down at his blackberry to read the message written there; it read "It's here" in bold red letters. Naruto looked out the office window to see everyone running around trying to get to their desks and get some work in front of them. Naruto smoothed out the front of his 'new' shirt and fixed his tie one more time.

Sasuke strode into the office, ignoring the scared looks and the scurrying around his employees were doing in order to look busy. He was well used to this and he not so secretly enjoyed the respect he got from his employees, even if half of it was out of fear. Naruto stood waiting at the office door, coffee in hand when the Uchiha walked in.

"Morning boss, you have a conference call and a meeting in thirty minutes." Naruto handed Sasuke the coffee as he went past him and sat down at his desk.

"I'm aware. Did you call what's-his-name, the one with the face mask?"

"Mr. Hatake? Naruto asked.

"Hn," Sasuke grunted out.

"Yes, I did. I told him that if he doesn't get his manuscript in on time that you will give him a release date. Also, your immigration lawyer called and said that it was imperative that you speak with hi-"

"Cancel the call, push the meeting back to tomorrow and keep stalling the lawyer." Sasuke cut in. Naruto struggled to keep his irritation in check and nodded in reply. "Oh, and call PR and have them start drafting a press release, Neji Hyuuga is going to do Orochimaru."

"Wow, nicely done boss." Naruto praised, impressed with this particular feat; Orochimaru was one of the biggest talk show hosts in the world right now and Neji Hyuuga was one of most popular and most reclusive writers of the last decade. Getting the two them together was a huge deal.

"Hn, if I want your praise, Uzumaki, I will ask for it." Sasuke said snarkily before picking up his latte and taking a sip. Naruto gritted his teeth in response but said nothing, he just had to keep reminding himself how much he needed this job, and how working for this bastard was just a stepping stone to becoming an editor.

"One more thing. Who is Hinata and why does she want me to call her?" Sasuke asked stopping Naruto from exiting the room. Turning the coffee cup to Naruto so the writing was in plain view, all the while looking Naruto straight in the eye.

Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto as he stopped in his tracks and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well, you see that was originally my cup," He replied haltingly. Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow and waited. Naruto took this as his cue to explain some more.

"Because your coffee spilled."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and slowly brought the cup of coffee to his lips. Naruto quietly watched Sasuke as he took a sip of the coffee. "Hn. So, you also drink, unsweetened, light cinnamon, soy lattes?"

"I do, it's like a yuletide celebration in my mouth." Naruto replied with a straight face.

"Is that a coincidence?" Sasuke asked with a smirk.

"Absolutely. I mean how pathetic would it be for me to drink the same kind of coffee that you do on the off chance that I spill one?" He answered while picking up the ringing phone. "Morning, Mr. Uchiha's, office. Ms. Haruno? What can I help you with?"

Sasuke stared at him as always, but to Naruto it felt a lot more intense than usual. Naruto made a confused face but replied with "actually we were headed to your office anyway, right now."

"Why are we headed to Sakura's office?" He asked after hanging up the phone. Sasuke simply gave him another look in response, Naruto knew that look, and it spelled trouble for all parties involved. Before Sasuke could get up, Naruto ran out of the office and sent a message to everyone, "The devil is on the move." His eyes darted around the room to make sure everyone got the message and then he ran to catch up with the Uchiha.

"Did you have a chance to read the manuscript, I gave you?" He asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

Sasuke kept his blank expression and replied "It was unremarkable."

Naruto sighed in response to that, "Can I say something?"

Sasuke said no, but Naruto barreled on.

"I've read a lot of manuscripts, a lot and this is the only one I have ever given to you. It's a really good story, it's so good. It's the kind of story that you used to publish in the past." Sasuke rolled his eyes to this and looked over to see Kiba in the coffee stained shirt. Naruto glared at the grinning Kiba and mouthed "courtside seats" to him when he passed; Kiba made himself scarce after that but the damage had been done.

"By the way, I do think you buy the same coffee as me just in case you spill it and that is in fact, pathetic." Sasuke told Naruto with superiority.

"Or incredibly impressive, not to mention smart." Naruto rebutted as they approached Sakura's office door.

"Impressive would be not spilling the coffee in the first place. Now, remember that you are wallpaper in here," he murmured to Naruto in a low tone as they walked into the office.

"Duly noted." Naruto replied before entering the room ahead of him.


	2. The Pink Slip

Naruto opened the glass door to Sakura's office, nodded in greeting to her and proceeded to do as his boss ordered by going to stand unobtrusively in the back.

"Well if it isn't the prince and his pauper, please come in."

The Uchiha raised his coffee in greeting while Naruto tried not to roll his eyes at her pauper comment. Sakura had never liked Naruto, possibly because he was always the one to turn her down whenever she tried to get in to see Sasuke for some made up reason or another or possibly because the Uchiha had picked Naruto over her to be his administrative assistant. It was no secret that the pinkette was a borderline fatal attraction when it came to the Uchiha despite his many rebuffs.

Sasuke leisurely looked around, his eyes not really settling on any one thing. Sakura took this time to open her suit jacket to show a little more cleavage as well as fuss with her hair a little. Sasuke didn't come to her office very often (for obvious reasons) and she wanted to make the best of this opportunity. She eyed the blond monstrosity in the back of her office and glared at him a little, she couldn't understand why Sasuke kept him around. She turned her attention back to the Uchiha and sighed a little, he was so handsome and he was here to see her!

The Uchiha tried not to show his disgust for her primping and decided to get right to the point. He focused his dark eyes on her green ones and tried not recoil from the lust he saw there. "Sakura…"

"Yes, Sasuke?" Sakura asked with a hopeful tone to her voice, was Sasuke finally going to ask her out? Sasuke's eyebrow twitched at her use of his first name but he ignored it and continued on.

"I'm letting you go," Sasuke finished in a cold tone of voice.

Sakura gasped quite loudly in surprise and her eyes widened and quickly filled with hurt tears.

"Wha? What? You're letting me go?" Sakura couldn't believe what was happening; Sasuke couldn't be serious, could he?

"I told you over a dozen times to get Neji to do Orochimaru and you didn't do it. You're fired."

Naruto found himself looking back and forth from Sasuke to Sakura, as if he were watching a tennis match. He quietly walked over to the door and closed it all the while keeping his silence. He didn't like Sakura and believe me, the feeling was mutual but he knew that this was probably her worst nightmare come to life.

"I tried to get Neji to agree but he wouldn't, he hasn't done an interview in ten years, you know that." Sakura explained, trying to save face.

"Well that's interesting because I just got off the phone with him and he agreed to do it." Sasuke remarked, his tone matter of fact.

"He did?" Sakura asked surprised.

"You didn't even call him, did you?" Sasuke returned coolly.

"I di-" Sakura tried to get a word in but Sasuke cut her off.

"I know, I know, Neji can be a little scary to deal with. For you." Slowly walking up to her desk, he ignored her blush and continued on in the same condescending tone.

"Now I will give you two months to find another job and you can just tell everyone you resigned.

Walking past Sakura's desk, where she still stood frozen, Sasuke nodded to Naruto and walked out, Naruto following quickly behind him.

"Um, boss?" Naruto couldn't help looking back at Sakura and he thought she looked a bit distraught by the sudden turn of events and distraught was an understatement.

"Hn?" Sasuke asked without looking back.

"She has crazy eyes," Naruto murmured in response, his eyes still on a crying Sakura who was now glaring at him with venom in her eyes.

Sasuke said nothing in response to that but he wasn't the one Sakura was glaring at was he? Naruto thought she looked like she wanted to kill him and he didn't even do anything! He turned back to Sasuke and placed his hand on Sasuke's arm to stop him so he could explain his fears as Sakura came running out of her office.

"You! This is all your fault!" She spat out before racing up to Naruto and slapping his hand off Sasuke's arm and spinning him around. Naruto's blue eyes widened in disbelief and a little bit of fear, Sakura looked even crazier up close; her pink hair was in complete disarray from her running her hands through it and her mascara was running from all the crying she had done.

"You think I didn't see you putting you filthy hands all over Sasu- I mean Mr. Uchiha?" Sakura quickly corrected herself when Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her continued use of his first name. Sakura held off a blush at having Sasuke's eyes on her and turned her attention back to a confused looking Naruto. By now the whole office had stopped what they were doing to see what would happen next.

"You don't think I can see what you are doing here! You told Mr. Uchiha about me not being able to convince Neji, didn't you? Just so that you can look good in comparison because you are threatened by me!"

The whole office could only look on in surprise as she ranted on and Sasuke merely leaned against a cubicle with a smirk on his face to watch the scene with the others. Sakura was a bit nuttier than he had initially imagined.

"You're despicable; you just want him all to yourself. You should be the one who is fired – not me!"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, that was totally insane and he told her so, "That's absurd Sakura, look I'm really sorry that you were fired but how can you blame that on me? I had nothing to do with it and I definitely don't want to know what you mean by saying I want him all to myself." Naruto tried to level with her but she wasn't hearing it.

"I know all about you taking this job because you think it's going to make you an editor. Ha! You? An editor? Don't make me laugh. You wouldn't last five seconds as an editor and everyone here knows it, including your boss, he's never going to make you editor." She finished triumphantly, smugly looking around the office for support. Naruto couldn't help but feel slightly hurt by Sakura's comments, this was his dream being laid bare in front of his peers and it was being mocked to boot. He remained silent in response and Sakura smiled in victory before looking at Sasuke for praise but she was in for a surprise.

Sasuke cold hearted bastard that he was unperturbed by Sakura's accusations of Naruto, mostly because he knew that they were unfounded but when he saw the hunching of his assistants shoulders and the way he lowered his eyes as if in shame he felt his ice cold heart melt a little in response. He stepped in front of Naruto, shocking everyone in the room.

"Listen to me very carefully, Sakura. I didn't fire you because of anything Naruto said to me. No. I fired you because you're lazy, entitled, and incompetent and you spend more time trying to get into my pants than doing any actual work. And if you say another word, I'm going to personally escort you out. Do you understand me?" All this was said with a smirk, the Uchiha version of a smile. Sakura looked flummoxed by the Uchiha's defense of his assistant.

"Bu-"

"Another word and you're going out of here with an armed escort and I will see to it that you never get another job in this business. Have I made myself clear? Sasuke asked softly, a dangerous note in his voice.

Sakura was silent at this.

"That's what I thought. I suggest you start packing, unlike you I have work to do." With that Sasuke turned and walked away, a solemn Naruto beside him.

"Make sure you have security make sure that she actually leaves the building."

"Will do." Naruto answered quietly. He couldn't help but look at his boss funny, no one had ever stood up for him like that and the fact that it was his bastard of a boss to do it was even more extraordinary.

"And I need you around this weekend; you can help review her files and manuscripts-"

"This weekend?" Naruto cut in.

"Yes, is that a problem?" Sasuke retorted back, unconcerned and a little irritated at being interrupted.

"No, I wa-, I just. It's my Grandmother's fiftieth birthday this weekend, so I was going to go ho-" Naruto's sputtering came to a halt seeing as how he was talking to air, as the Uchiha had walked off on him mid-sentence. That was fast, he was already back to being a bastard.

"Its fine, I'll cancel it. You're actually saving me from a weekend of misery anyways." Naruto half yelled, talking to Sasuke's back.

"Good talk." Naruto grumbled to himself, dreading the conversation to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter, don't forget to leave a review letting me know you think. Thanks for reading.


	3. The Proposition

"I know. I know, okay? Tell Baa-chan that I'm sorry, okay? What do you wan-? _Mom_ , what do you want me to tell you? He's making me work the weekend. No. I'm not. _No_."

"Listen, I've worked too hard for this promotion to throw it all away now. Look, I know Dad is pissed but-" hearing approaching footsteps, Naruto quickly changed his tone. "We take all of our submissions around here very seriously and we'll get back to you as soon as we can." Shaking his head as he hung up the phone, he looked up to see his boss standing before him.

"Was that your family?"

"Yes."

"Did they tell you to quit?"

"Every single day."

Before Sasuke could open his mouth to ask another question, Naruto had turned away to pick up the ringing phone. "Mr. Uchiha's office."

"Oka-, Uh huh, yea. Okay. _Alright_ , please hold." Turning back to Sasuke he relayed the message.

"It's your immigration lawyer again, sir. I really think you should take this." Naruto urged his boss on by holding out the phone to him and waiting. Sasuke glared at his assistant a little but sighed when he remained unmoved; he must be losing his touch.

He took the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke made his way to Sarutobi's office, blatantly ignoring the greeting from the secretary and sauntered right into the room. Sasuke walked in to see Sarutobi sitting behind his desk and Jiraiya leaning on some desks off to the side. He strode to the front of Sarutobi's desk and leaned against the back of the chair in front of it.

"You sounded urgent on the phone Sasuke, is something wrong?" Sarutobi asked with a worried tinge to his voice. Sasuke kept his blank expression even though deep down, well, way deep down he was kind of worried about the situation he now found himself in. He cleared his throat and decided to just get to the point of this meeting.

"Sir, do you remember when we agreed that I wouldn't go to the Japanese book fair because I wasn't allowed out of the country while my visa application was being processed?"

Sarutobi nodded in agreement to this. "Yes, I do."

"And, I went anyway?" Sasuke continued.

"Yes, you did. I remember that we were really close to losing Senju to Akatsuki Publishing, so I let you go; it all worked out beautifully didn't it?" Sarutobi responded back with a smile, landing Senju was still a big deal even today.

"Well it seems that the United States government doesn't care much about how big a deal that was." Sarutobi frowned at this but kept his silence allowing Sasuke to get to the point.

"I just spoke to with my immigration attorney."

"Great, is everything taken care of? Everything good?" Sarutobi asked when Sasuke didn't continue.

"Not exactly. My visa application has been denied." Sasuke said quietly.

"What do you mean denied?" Sarutobi asked in a disbelieving voice.

"I'm being deported." Sasuke continued to report calmly as if he were talking about the weather.

"Deported!?" Jiraiya half yelled, speaking for the first time. He couldn't believe that they were in jeopardy of losing one of their best editors; this would be a hard blow for the company to recover from if the Uchiha left. He was that good at his job.

"Apparently there was some paperwork that I didn't fill out in time…"

"Sasuke how could you drop the ball on something as important as this?" Sarutobi was incredibly disappointed in Sasuke, mostly because Sasuke had a lot of potential to advance; hell he even thought that Sasuke could have his job in a few years time.

"Is there nothing that can be done to delay this?" Jiraiya asked hopefully.

Sasuke shook his head no and tried to better explain his position. "I can reapply but the lawyer has informed me that I will have to leave the country for at least a year before everything can be sorted out."

"I know that this isn't an ideal situation for you Sasuke but you can manage everything from Tokyo, with video conferencing and internet, you can-"

"That won't be possible." Sasuke interrupted Jiraiya's rambling before he could get too excited.

"Unfortunately, If I am deported I cannot work for an American company." Sasuke informed them stoically.

"Until this is resolved, I'll leave it up to you to decide who my replacement should be. I would suggest Gaara Sabaku."

"Sabaku? Why him?" Jiraiya asked incredulous at the choice. Nothing against the editor, he did great work. His look and attitude left a little to be desired though. Not many people felt comfortable around someone with no eyebrows, a large blood red forehead kanji tattoo of the word love, or his murderous intent whenever incompetence was present. He made Sasuke look pleasant in comparison. Despite the situation, Sasuke could still find something to smirk about and he did so now.

"I know that Sabaku will get the job done, he's a hard worker and he won't be as nice to these idiots as I am. Both Sarutobi and Jiraiya sweat dropped at the notion that Sasuke thought he was nice to his employees, I mean he just called them all idiots without blinking an eyelash.

"Sasuke we are desperate to have you stay. There must be something that can be done, some idea we haven't thought of-"

"There's nothing. Short of me marrying another American in the next three days, I will have to leave the country and this company." Sasuke stated matter-of-factly. Jiraiya was about to interject once more when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

Naruto stuck his head in the door with an apologetic expression on his face.

"Excuse me sirs, I'm sorry to interrupt."

"Yes? What is it Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked his assistant. "Kabuto from Mr. Sannin's office called, he's on hold . . . ."

Sasuke made a hurry up motion for Naruto to get to the point.

"He's on hold and he needs to speak with you right away. I told him that you were otherwise engaged. But he's pretty insistent. I know that getting Mr. Huuga to do the Orochimaru show is a big deal, so I figured you would want to take this call. Sarutobi and Jiraiya were silent throughout this interaction but Jiraiya was getting a crazy idea.

Sasuke was about to send Naruto off with the instruction to take a message when Jiraiya interrupted him.

"Mr. Uzumaki, is it?" He continued at Naruto's confused nod, "Do you have a girlfriend?" Naruto was confused by this line of questioning but he answered in the negative anyway.

"No sir. I'm gay." Sasuke raised an eyebrow to this; he had no idea that Uzumaki was gay. This changed things for some reason.

"A boyfriend then?" Naruto felt a blush come to his face before answering in the negative to that question as well. Sarutobi was also confused by Jiraiya's line of questioning until he remembered Sasuke's flippant comment about marrying an American in order to stay in the country.

"Jiraiya, you can't mean to-?"

"This would be the perfect solution-"

"But he would never agree to it and it would be against the la-"

"We could make it worth his while and it they would only be married fo-"

Sasuke watched Sarutobi and Jiraiya argue back and forth with a blank expression until he heard the word married, finally understanding what they were proposing; he felt an unholy smirk come to his face. He nodded to the bosses to show that he understood their idea and turning back to Naruto, his smirk widened which almost made Naruto want to run far, far, away from his boss. This expression could not mean good things for him.

"I have a proposition for you."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto followed Sasuke back to his office and he couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on. First the Uchiha looked perturbed after his phone call with the immigration lawyer (no one else seemed to notice this but Naruto knew his boss and he knew when he was upset), then Jiraiya had all those weird questions about his sexual preferences and whether he had a boyfriend or not. What difference did that make to anything? His thinking was interrupted by Sasuke finally reaching the office and opening the door to let him enter first.

Naruto went and stood in front of the desk while Sasuke went passed him to sit down behind it. Sasuke gestured for Naruto to sit down and Naruto slowly did so.

"I'm going to get right the point Uzumaki. I need you to pretend to be my fiancé."

"You need me to what?" Naruto could barely keep a horrified expression off his face at the very notion of having to marry his boss. Sasuke continued as if Naruto hadn't even spoken.

"It seems that I am being deported back to Japan in three days if I don't do something drastic like-"

"marry a U.S. citizen." Naruto finished the sentence for him, shock still apparent in his voice."

"Precisely." Sasuke confirmed in his cool voice.

"But I don't understand. Why me? Why not Sakura or any other one of your fangirls?"

"Do you really think any of those girls would be satisfied with a temporary relationship? And I wouldn't agree to cross the street with Haruno." Sasuke couldn't keep the disgust out of his voice and Naruto had to agree with that synopsis but he still didn't understand why he was being roped into this.

"I get that you didn't want to ask any of those women, especially Sakura but why me? Why not some total stranger?"

"Because I know you Uzumaki, I know what your motivations are for putting up with me and being my assistant when you clearly want to be so much more."

"So why should I agree to this?"

"Because this could only be to your benefit."

"How so? No offense but you aren't exactly my type-"

"The feeling is mutual believe me-"

"Not to mention that this would be completely illegal."

"I'm pretty sure that the immigration office has better things to do than check to make sure that a book editor is marrying for true love."

And like I said, there will be some benefits. You will be able to keep your job because realistically if I no longer work here there is little chance of any of the other editors being willing to take on a new assistant this late in the year. Sarutobi and Jiraiya have agreed to give you your heart's desire and make you an editor.

"Really?" Naruto couldn't mask the awed expression that came to his face; this was a dream come true.

"On a trial basis to be completely certain that given the position you won't screw it up."

"You don't have to worry about that, I am more than ready for the position-"

"Hn, but as I said there are conditions. You will have to pretend to be my fiancé and be believable when we have our meeting with the immigration lawyer or the deal is off. No job, no promotion, no nothing. Understand?" Naruto took a minute to really think about the offer. He was actually seriously considering going through with this. Could he really stand to even pretend to be the bastard's fiancé for days? Could he live with himself if he didn't take this opportunity by the horns and run with it?

Naruto nodded firmly to himself before looking into Mr. Uchiha's dark eyes. Or should he say Sasuke's dark eyes? If he was going to pretend to be his fiancé, he would have to call him by his first name right? Might as well as get used to thinking about him that way start.

He let his eyes search Sasuke's eyes and he saw that he was his usual cold self. He was still a bastard through and through. He looked almost bored waiting for Naruto's decision and that made Naruto kind of mad. Was the Uchiha that sure of his compliance? Naruto wondered just how much power he held in this agreement.

Sasuke watched his assistant put on his thinking face for a good minute before he seemed to come to a decision. Finally. He felt those blue eyes searching his, for what he didn't know, it actually made him kind of nervous to have those sky blue eyes on him and he forced himself to show no emotion. As Naruto continued to stare he seemed to be getting angry, what was that about? While Sasuke acted like this wasn't a big deal in front of his bosses and now in front of Naruto on the inside he knew that wasn't the case. This was his life being turned upside down and acting like he had control of the situation was what was holding him together.

He didn't want Uzumaki to know that in actuality he held almost all the cards in this deal. Sasuke simply didn't have the time to find another suitable candidate to be his fake fiancé. If his assistant refused his offer he could kiss his life in America goodbye. This was why the look in Uzumaki's eye worried him a little. He refused to show his true feelings. He stared calmly back and raised his eyebrow in challenge.

Naruto saw the challenge and issued one of his own by letting raising both his eyebrows in response. Sasuke eyebrow's furrowed into a frown. Was that supposed to be a challenge? What a dobe Sasuke thought to himself. When the silence continued Sasuke resisted the urge to rub the bridge of his nose in irritation and weariness.

"Do we have a deal Uzumaki?" He repeated his question hoping to get the situation moving along. Naruto grinned; if that was a battle of wills with Sasuke then he definitely won this round.

"Uh huh …but I have some conditions of my own." Sasuke almost let out a sigh of relief at gaining his assistant's cooperation but he resisted; he had the Uchiha code of conduct to uphold. He was proud that he had managed to hold onto his composure until he actually replayed what Uzumaki had said after agreeing.

"Conditions? I don't think you are in any position to have conditions Uzuma-"

"I beg to differ Mr. Uchi- I mean Sasuke. I can call you Sasuke right? And call me Naruto. Engaged couples should be on a first name basis, don't you think?"

"…" Sasuke kept his silence but Naruto saw his eyebrow twitching; a sure sign of irritation if there ever was one. His smile widened.

"Now where was I? Conditions, right? To start with, this will be a fifty/fifty partnership. As you need me as much as I need you. I want you to make sure that Sarutobi and Jiraiya agree to publish my manuscript, no questions asked. And lastly the will be no hanky panky during our engagement. I'll kiss you if the situation calls for it but nothing else. Agreed?"

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes at Naruto's use of the antiquated phrase "hanky panky" but he couldn't find fault with any of the conditions even if he did feel a bit of disappointment deep, deep down at the lack of the previously mentioned hanky panky. Must be indigestion.

"Agreed."

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Bitten By the Love Bug

After work Naruto was at the immigration building with Sasuke. Coming in and standing at the back of the long line, Naruto decided to patiently wait their turn but Sasuke had other ideas. Not five seconds after getting in the line, Sasuke was striding to the front of said line, turning up his nose at people in passing and ignoring Naruto's calls for him to stop. He made it to the front of the line just in time to butt in front of the next person in line.

"File this visa application for me," he demanded, brusquely stepping up to the desk and speaking to the clerk.

The clerk rolled his eyes at the nerve of Sasuke and looked him up and down before glancing down at the paperwork that was handed to him.

"Mr. Uchiha?" he asked looking up.

"Hn?" Sasuke replied.

"He means yes," added Naruto when the clerk looked confused.

"Come with me," ordered the clerk, making a motion for them to follow him. Sasuke turned to Naruto and raised an eyebrow as if to say I told you and followed the clerk. Naruto made a face at Sasuke once his back was turned and followed resignedly behind him and the clerk.

They wound up in a much cluttered office that belonged to someone by the name of Mr. Ebisu. Naruto was sitting in one of the two chairs in front of the desk while Sasuke was standing in front of the door looking as calm and collected as always.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Naruto muttered, his blonde hair disheveled from nervously running his fingers through it. Sasuke gave Naruto a bored stare in response but Naruto was either too keyed up to notice or he just didn't even care at this point. Sure he was going into this situation with his eyes wide open but saying it and actually going through with it are two totally different animals. Before Naruto could make another comment or better yet somehow get past Sasuke and run out of the office, a tall, black haired man wearing glasses knocked on the door and motioned with the folder under his arm for Sasuke to move a little so he could open it.

"You must be Mr. Uchiha and you must be Mr. Uzumaki."

Both Sasuke and Naruto nodded in response to his greeting and Mr. Ebisu continued on in a pleasant tone of voice.

"Sorry for the wait, it's been a crazy day." When Sasuke just stared at him in response, Naruto decided to speak up, his tone a little shaky with apprehension.

"N-no problem, hopefully we can get the paper work done and be out of your hair." Ebisu smiled a bit and motioned for Sasuke to sit down in the chair next to Naruto. He did so begrudgingly.

Ebisu went to his desk and sat down behind it placing the folder on the desk and flipping it open.

"So it says here that you and Naruto are engaged to be married. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Naruto responded again, when Sasuke remained silent. He sent a small glare Sasuke's way for making him do all of the talking.

"Uh huh, well before we go any further I have one question for you. Are you committing fraud in order to avoid his deportation, so he can keep his position as editor-in-chief at Leaf Publishing?" Ebisu asked nonchalantly.

Both Naruto and Sasuke blinked in response to this, the former looking a little nonplussed by the straightforwardness of the question.

"Where did you hear that?" asked Sasuke, speaking for the first time since they came into the office.

"We had a phone tip this afternoon from a woman nam-"

"That woman wouldn't happen to be Sakura Haruno, would it?" asked Sasuke.

"Sakura Haruno." Ebisu echoed, nodding a bit in agreement.

"Sakura Haruno is nothing more than a disgruntled former employee; I apologize for any trouble she has caused you." Sasuke murmured in a steady tone. Naruto couldn't help but be a little alarmed about Sakura's knowledge of their "engagement." He was just glad he didn't have any pets and that she didn't know where he lived.

"How long is this going to take?" Naruto could only wish that he was surprised by Sasuke's rudeness but he would be lying. He was well used to the Uchiha's attitude. Seeing that the lawyer was taking awhile to respond to his question, Sasuke made a move to stand.

Mr. Ebisu cleared his throat and made a motion for Sasuke to stay seated.

"Let me explain the steps in this process. Step one; there will be a scheduled interview, I will interview you both separately and I will ask you both questions that a real couple would now about each other. Step two; I dig deeper, I look at your phone records, I talk to your neighbors, and I interview your co-workers.

If your answers don't match up at every point, you," he said pointing his finger at Sasuke, "will be deported indefinitely and you young man," he said this time pointing at an uncomfortable looking Naruto, "will have committed a felony punishable by a fine of two hundred and fifty thousand dollars and a stay of five years in a federal prison." He finished the sentence by adjusting his glasses and smiling at them a little smugly. "So, is there anything you want to tell me, Naruto?"

Throughout Ebisu's whole speech Naruto looked more and more uncomfortable and wide-eyed. He did not want to face the consequences if he and Sasuke got caught but he had too much riding on the success of this farce. He had worked too hard and too long with his bastard of a boss to give up now. His resolve firm he answered in the negative.

"No?" Ebisu echoed.

"You sure you don't have anything to tell me?"

Sasuke was watching this interaction with a complacent expression, he knew Naruto wouldn't rat him out. But Naruto gave him pause when he started nodding his head yes to Mr. Ebisu's second question. Sasuke turned to him and raised an eyebrow as if to ask 'what do you think you are doing?'

"Yes?" Ebisu echoed again, a little confused by what seemed to be indecision on Naruto's part.

Naruto had to quickly think of a way to convince Ebisu that he and Sasuke were telling the truth and he remembered what Sasuke had told Sarutobi to convince him that he and Naruto had fallen in love.

"You see Mr. Ebisu, Sasuke and I are just two people who got bit by the love bug. You know what they say about opposites' attracting, right? It may seem like we are night and day but we are in total agreement on the things that really matter."

Sasuke nodded in agreement to this and Naruto continued.

"We couldn't tell anyone we worked with because of the big promotion I had coming up," Sasuke being the genius he was, saw where Naruto was going with this and he was surprised that Naruto was able to mix the lies in with half-truths with such ease.

"We," Naruto said tilting his head in Sasuke's direction, "thought it would be hugely inappropriate if I were to be promoted to editor while we were . . . ." Naruto let the silence speak for itself at this point and he let a soft blush appear on his face for added effect.

Ebisu sighed in irritation at Naruto's explanation and started flipping through the pages of their file.

"So, have you told your parents about your secret love?" Ebisu asked, directing his question to both of them.

"That'd be impossible, since they're dead" Sasuke replied bluntly.

"And your parents?" asked Ebisu turning his attention to Naruto.

"Umm, no I-" Naruto started to explain that they hadn't told his parents yet when Sasuke cut him off.

"We decided to tell his parents this weekend." Naruto couldn't help but to give Sasuke a disbelieving glance at the words that were coming out of his mouth. Sasuke ignored Naruto, as per usual and continued speaking, "It being his Baa-chan's fiftieth birthday and all. We'd thought it be a nice surprise."

"And where is this surprise supposed to take place?" asked Ebisu. Naruto turned to Sasuke and raised his eyebrows as if to say that he was all ears.

"At his parents' house," answered Sasuke, apathy clear in his tone.

"And where would that be?" asked Ebisu doggedly, unwilling to give an inch. Sasuke merely looked more disinterested if that were possible.

"Ask the dobe, they're his parents." Naruto turned and glared at Sasuke at his use of that nickname.

"Dobe?" Ebisu echoed dubiously.

"It's a term of endearment" Naruto growled out, turning up his glare up a notch when a smirk practically danced across Sasuke's face. "Teme, here thinks it's endearing to call me a dead last and he just loves it when I call him a bastard, don't you sugarlips?" Now Sasuke was the one glaring at the disgusting endearment Naruto had just used in connection with him, while Naruto grinned, happy to get a rise out of Sasuke.

Ebisu cleared his throat in an effort to regain control of the situation and repeated his question. "Where do your parents live, Naruto?"

Naruto finally pulled his eyes away from Sasuke but he couldn't wipe the grin from his face.

"They live in Sitka," Naruto cheerfully answered.

"Sitka…" Sasuke echoed slowly, knowing of only one Sitka and thinking his years of geography lessons must be finally failing him because the dobe couldn't be from-

"Alaska," Naruto finished with relish, inadvertently finishing Sasuke's thought.

"Alaska?" Sasuke echoed unable to keep the questioning tone out of his response.

"You're going to Alaska this weekend?" asked Ebisu. Both Naruto and Sasuke nodded in response.

"Fine, I see how this is going to go." Ebisu grumped closing the file. He started writing on a post it, speaking as he wrote, "I will see you both on Monday morning for your scheduled interview, your answers better match up," he threatened, standing up and pulling off the post it in one uneven motion.

"Thanks," Naruto replied, both he and Sasuke standing. Naruto shook Ebisu's hand and turned around to say something to Sasuke only to see Sasuke already walking out the door. Naruto quickly nodded again to Mr. Ebisu and followed Sasuke out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"That went well." Naruto couldn't help the relieved smile that he had on his face until he thought about the coming weekend. The hard part was yet to come. Convincing his family was going to be no easy feat.

"Hn." Sasuke couldn't help but feel like they were missing an important detail.

"-eme! Teme! Are you listening to me?" Sasuke's thoughts were interrupted by Naruto waving his hand in front of his face making him grab it on reflex. Now he knew what they were missing.

"You need a ring."

"Huh?" Naruto ignored the tingling he felt in the hand that was being held by Sasuke and tried to focus on what he was saying.

"An engagement ring, dobe. We both need one if people are going to take this engagement seriously."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto found himself in a jewelry store not to soon after. This situation was moving so fast it was still liable to spin his head clean off but he was trying to roll with the punches. He looked over at Sasuke who was staring at the available engagements with an intensity that Naruto found fascinating. He had seen his boss work with the same intensity many times before but now that he knew Sasuke a little better it was somehow different.

Naruto also saw the same intensity in the sales associate's eyes while she showed Sasuke the rings. Naruto was moving across the store to stand at Sasuke's side to look over his shoulder at the rings or more importantly the associate. Upon Naruto's appearance she straightened up and put a more professional look on her face. Naruto didn't seem to realize that he was glaring at her staring.

Sasuke noticed that the woman behind the counter had stopped ogling him. Thankfully. He felt Naruto leaning over his shoulder and looking out the corner of his eye he was surprised to see Naruto glaring at the associate. Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that came to his face, Naruto's jealousy was cute. But he wanted that intensity on him now.

"What do you think, dobe?" Naruto's attention snapped back to Sasuke and he shrugged his shoulders as he looked down. They all looked the same to him and he told the teme so.

"I think they look like engagement rings."

"Obviously. Do you see any you might like?"

"I don't know, teme, why don't you pick one out?"

Sasuke sighed a little in exasperation. Why must the dobe make everything so difficult? Sasuke noticed the clerk was staring at them curiously if not a little suspiciously and he thought he knew why.

"Can you give us a minute?" Sasuke asked the clerk. She nodded and told them she would give them a few minutes to decide. Sasuke took this time to glare at his fiancé.

"Dobe…"

"Teme…" Naruto glared back, what was Sasuke mad about anyway? He was here wasn't he?

"Could you pretend to not be a dobe for five seconds? If we can't even convince a sales clerk of our engaged status then how do you expect to convince your family?"

"…" Sasuke smirked at having rendered Naruto quiet. That was always nice.

"Exactly. Now act like you are happily shopping with your fiancé so that we can get this over with." Naruto sighed; he knew when he was beaten. He suddenly brightened when a good idea came to him. Why not make this interesting?

Sasuke was surprised when Naruto wrapped his arm around his waist and laid his head on his shoulder while looking down at the rings again. Sasuke automatically stiffened in response as he wasn't used to being touched in such a friendly manner. He managed to hold back a shiver when Naruto whisper growled a warning in his ear.

"Who's acting like a dobe now? Loosen up teme." Sasuke made a conscious effort to relax.

"How 'bout I choose for you and you choose for me, teme? That's what real couples do, right?"

"That's actually a smart idea, dobe." How Sasuke managed to both praise him and insult him was a gift that only bastards had Naruto thought but he kept a smile on his face; he would have the last laugh.

Naruto looked at the rings, letting go of Sasuke to wander off to look at everything. He was hoping to find the most hideous engagement possible when Sasuke called him back over to show him his choice. Naruto was expecting to see something that was totally not him but Sasuke managed to amaze him with his pick.

He was pointing to a white gold diamond and sapphire ring that looked kind of like the top of a rook. The alternating cuts into the ring made a sapphire and diamond pattern around the whole ring. Naruto was once again rendered speechless. Sasuke managed to pick the one ring in the whole store that was the most like him. Did the teme really know him that well?

Damn that teme, now Naruto felt guilty for his idea to pick an awful ring for the bastard. Naruto's silence made Sasuke nervous but when he looked at Naruto he was taken aback to see a genuine smile on Naruto's face.

"I really like it, Sasuke. Thank you." Naruto managed to rattle him quite a bit but he managed to keep cool.

"Hn." Naruto smiled even more brightly, was that a blush on Sasuke's face?

"Now it's your turn." Naruto looked around a bit frantically, he wasn't going to lose to Sasuke. He was going to pick out the most awesome ring ever. He looked for several more minutes before one caught his eye. Perfect.

"Can I see this one?" The associate came over to where Naruto was pointing and unlocked the case to pull the ring. She nodded to him to show her approval. Naruto called Sasuke over and waited for his reaction.

Now it was Sasuke's turn to be rendered speechless (not that it was hard). The ring Naruto chose was unique in the fact that it wasn't silver or gold but a metal called tungsten. It was granite in color and it had a black diamond bezel setting. The ring looked like something he would pick for himself and he was more than a little weirded out that Naruto knew him so well.

"Hn." Naruto knew that if Sasuke were with anyone else they would be disappointed by his response but Naruto knew better. He could tell by the way Sasuke's eyes had lit up that he was both pleased and surprised by his good taste.

Sasuke wasn't ashamed to admit that he usually went to his standard answer whenever he was uncomfortable or irritated and this was no exception. That didn't bother him. What bothered him was that it was the former and not the latter emotion that brought it out.

Sasuke pushed his thoughts aside when he saw the sales associate looking at them expectantly; it was time to wrap this little side venture up.

"We'll take both rings. I'll need them to be sized and ready to go within the hour-" Sasuke paused when he saw the clerk was about to interrupt, "Will that be a problem or should we take our business elsewhere?"

The associate knew she couldn't afford to lose this big of a sale so she nodded in compliance.

"Hn, let's go dobe."

"Don't boss me around teme!" Naruto said as he followed Sasuke out of the jeweler's.

"Do you really think the rings can be ready that quick?" Naruto asked, a little worried that an hour wouldn't be enough time.

"Hn, she has our measurements and I will be paying her more than enough money for her to get it done within the hour. I don't see the problem."

Naruto just shook his head at him; he was still the same old bastard he always was. It was strangely comforting-

What was he thinking?! Since when did he find the bastard comforting in any way? Naruto know now for certain that this weekend was going to be nothing but trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey everyone, I'm so happy that everyone is enjoying the rewrite. Here are the links for the rings (Just remove the spaces)

Sasuke's: http://s115.photobucket.com/user/blugirlami21/media/RFR15235.jpg.html

Naruto's: http://i115.photobucket.com/albums/n320/blugirlami21/RD043.jpg


	5. Guessing Game

Lying in bed the night before their flight back home to Alaska, Naruto couldn't help but feel anxious. He hadn't been home in years and the guilt he felt about it weighed on him. It wasn't that he had a bad childhood or mean parents because he didn't; he had the exact opposite actually.

His childhood would probably be called idyllic by most. He wanted for nothing but he knew he didn't want the small town life his parents and his grandparents lived. He wanted to travel, read great books, discover new writers, he wanted to be an editor and you couldn't be that in Sitka, Alaska.

His father had been heartbroken that he didn't want to follow him in the family business that he wanted to move thousands of miles away from his family. Being an only child Naruto knew that his father didn't have anyone else to leave the family business to when he retired but Naruto knew that his heart wouldn't be in the business.

Naruto kept in touch with phone calls and letters but he knew that it wasn't the same to actually being able to see them and talk to them whenever he wanted. He was just lucky that his family, especially his father understood and respected his decision to make his own way in the world.

Naruto could say that he was actually starting to feel excited about returning home, about seeing his family again. Happy with the conclusion of his thoughts, he turned out the bedside lamp and closed his eyes; traveling with the bastard was bound to be an exercise in patience.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke woke up just before his alarm did and quickly turned the alarm off before it could sound and ruin his semi-good mood. Sasuke was not a morning person and his employees were lucky that he didn't come into work early. He slowly sat up and ran his hand through his sleep tousled hair, unintentionally making himself look even more sexier if that were possible.

He got off the bed and stumbled into the bathroom to urinate. After washing his hands and face and finally brushing his teeth, he pulled off his t-shirt to get into the shower when he was interrupted by knocking coming from his front door.

He sighed a little, the dobe was early. He decided to answer the door as he was, bare chested, sleep tousled hair, low riding pajama pants and all. If the idiot was going to be early Sasuke figured he didn't have to be presentable.

He pulled open the door just as Naruto was about to knock again casuing Naruto to stand there with his fist raised and a dumb expression on his face. Sasuke smirked at him and leaned against the door jamb.

Naruto was still excited from the night before so he had gotten up a little earlier than he had originally planned. Since he was ready to go he decided to go over to the bastard's house early. He figured since the teme was so strict about being punctual at work that he would be ready to go as well. Boy was he surprised when Sasuke answered the door looking all tousled and sexy.

Naruto almost thought he had come to the wrong apartment, Sasuke couldn't be this relaxed looking guy with the washboard abs and sleepy hair, could he? He decided to check and be sure, "Teme?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow when Naruto continued to stare at him dumbfounded, what was his problem?

"Dobe?" He was still kind of sleep so his voice came out a little deeper than usual causing Naruto to blush in response. Sasuke watched a blush completely cover Naruto's face with bemusement and some irritation, was this dobe going to stand there staring all day?

"Are you coming in or what?" The irritation in Sasuke's voice seemed to snap Naruto out of whatever trance he had been in and he nodded. Sasuke grunted and stepped back letting Naruto enter the house ahead of him.

"I'm going to take a shower, why don't you go sit on the couch or something? Don't touch anything." Naruto rolled his eyes and did as he was told; he tried not to think of Sasuke in the shower. Naked.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sasuke had come out of the room dressed a lot more casually than Naruto had ever seen him, he tried to ignore his attraction for the brunet. It was extremely unsettling to suddenly be attracted to someone you have known for years let alone someone whose name you have cursed for seventy five percent of that time.

Naruto tried to ignore it but it was really hard. He had never before noticed how much time he spent with his boss or how comfortable he had been with him. He just hoped that Sasuke didn't notice anything strange about his behavior.

Sasuke didn't notice but that might be because he was dealing with some attraction of his own. He didn't really pay Naruto any mind until he was on his third cup of coffee but when he finally looked up he was surprised by what he saw.

He had never seen Naruto dressed in a casual manner, only in attire suitable for work and work functions since he had known him. Seeing him an orange sweater (only Naruto could make such a hideous color look good) and distressed jeans that showed his ass off to perfection; Sasuke was starting to have doubts about Naruto being the safe choice for his fake fiancé.

He was definitely going to have to nip this new attraction in the bud.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sitting next to Naruto for hours on an airplane was torture; he didn't know how to sit still, he kept brushing his arm against Sasuke's when he was reaching for something or pointing out something. It was driving Sasuke crazy.

"Dobe…" Sasuke growled lowly.

"What teme?" Naruto asked absentmindedly, his attention focused on the small screen of his handheld game.

"Get off me."

"Hmm…what?"

"Get. Off. Me."

Naruto finally looked up from his game to see that he was unknowingly leaning his whole body on Sasuke for support while he played the game. He laughed a little self consciously before turning the game off and slowly sitting up. He ignored the coldness he felt now that he wasn't leaning against Sasuke anymore. He sighed a little; he had hoped the game would keep his mind off the fact that Sasuke was three inches away.

But more importantly he was so bored.

"Sasuuukee…"

"Hn."

"Entertain me."

"…"

"Let's do something."

"…"

"Ok good, I'm glad you agree. Let's see how much we know about each other. We're supposed to be engaged so we should be able to answer the questions that the Mr. Ebisu gave us, right?" Naruto asked the silent Sasuke with an earnest expression on his face. Sasuke glared at Naruto, Naruto smiled back and starting reading the questions.

"I'll ask the question, you answer for me and I will answer for you ok?" Naruto waited for Sasuke's agreement before starting. Sasuke could see that Naruto wasn't going to be deterred so he gave in. (Something of a pattern now isn't it?)

"What's his favorite color?"

"Orange."

"Dark Blue.

"What's his favorite food?"

"Ramen."

"Rice Balls."

"Those were easy, how about this one? What's his favorite kind of music?"

"Emo?" Sasuke glared at that answer, why did everyone think he was emo?

"Pop?" Naruto glared back. What? Emo fit the bastard perfectly.

"It's classical, dobe."

"Figures you would listen to something prissy. It's rap for me, teme."

"Ok, next is what's his personality type?"

"Ha, that's easy it's bastardlike." Naruto answered with a grin.

"Hn, idiotlike." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's glare; this was actually an entertaining way to past the time

"Ok teme, since the questions are getting harder I think we should answer these ourselves from now on. Here's a good one, what's his favorite movie?"

Naruto put on his thinking face and really thought about the question. He loved a lot of movies, sure but which one was his favorite? "Uh, this is a tough one but I'm going to have to say Fight Club, that movie was the best. With the fighting and the cool ending, you can't beat that!" Naruto finished with a grin.

Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes, Naruto would pick something like that. The choice wasn't as hard for Sasuke because there was always one movie he could watch all the time. Sasuke usually gravitated to revenge movies for some reason and this movie was one of the best ones. "Memento."

Naruto actually did roll his eyes at that; Sasuke would pick a revenge movie. The bastard certainly knew how to hold a grudge that was for sure. Naruto scanned the paper for another question. There's a good one…

"Does he have any tattoos or piercings and if so what are they and where are they located?" Naruto asked with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I'll go first, the answer is yes to the tattoo part of the question and it's on my stomach. Oh it's some kind of Japanese symbol with a swirl in the middle." Sasuke felt his eyes involuntarily drop to Naruto's stomach; he wondered if he would get a chance to see that tattoo, he found tattoos incredibly sexy…

"Please fasten your seatbelts, for we are beginning our descent into Juneau," a disembodied voice announced over the loud speaker. Sasuke was kind of relieved that they were interrupted, he wasn't sure he wanted Naruto to know whether he had a tattoo or not. Naruto closed the book and tried not to groan in disappointment; he really wanted to know if Sasuke had a tattoo. He would just have to find out for himself, wouldn't he?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As their airplane slowly came to a stop, Naruto looked out the window and saw his family waiting for him, his Mother and his Baa-chan holding up 'welcome home' signs as they were jumping up and down with barely concealed excitement. Naruto was just as excited if the size of his smile was any indication.

"Here we go teme. You're in for a treat!" Sasuke was actually surprised to see Naruto so excited to see his family; it made him wonder why Naruto didn't visit them more often.

Naruto practically ran off the plane before jogging towards them. Sasuke followed behind a little more slowly.

Naruto's mother was an extremely good looking red head with the same blue eyes as Naruto. She nearly jumped on him in greeting and hugged him very tightly when he finally got close enough.

"It's so good to see you." Kushina said giving him a big squeeze. Naruto squeezed her back in response.

"You're suffocating him Kushina!" Tsunade cut in half-jokingly. Tsunade was a tall, big-breasted blonde woman, who didn't look like anybody's grandmother.

"Hey Baa-chan," Naruto responded giving her a big hug as well.

Naruto then turned his attention to the tall blonde man waiting for his greeting. His father had a huge grin on his face and Naruto couldn't help responding in kind. Naruto jokingly held out his hand for his father to shake and his father reached out to grab it before pulling him into a bear hug. They hugged briefly before his father gave him a noogie making Naruto laugh out loud; his father would never grow up, would he?

Kushina and Tsunade watched Naruto and Minato with huge smiles as well; they knew that Naruto living so far away from home made all of them miss him terribly.

"Enough of that boys, where's your boyfriend?" Tsunade cut in, looking around. Naruto pulled away from his father and started looking around as well until he spotted Sasuke.

"There he is. Come on teme!" Naruto replied, calling Sasuke over and missing the raised eyebrows of his family at the name he used. Sasuke finally made his way over to them and Naruto started the introductions. "This is my Mom, Kushina."

Kushina opened her arms to greet him but Sasuke had put his hand out at the same time, resulting in an awkward handshake between the two of them.

"It's so nice to meet you." Kushina happily replied, undeterred by Sasuke's rebuff of her hug.

"This is my Baa-chan Tsunade," Naruto continued.

"It's a pleasure." Sasuke said, shaking her hand as well.

"And this is my Dad, Minato," Naruto finished with a grin.

"It's nice to meet you." Sasuke replied reaching out to shake Minato's hand as well but Minato would have none of it; he repeated his actions from earlier with his son and pulled Sasuke into a bear hug as well. Sasuke was shocked to say the least but he managed to keep his usual stoic demeanor throughout; awkwardly patting Minato on the back in lieu of actually hugging him back.

Naruto could barely contain his laughter; Sasuke's expression was priceless.

"Are you sure that this is the bastardlike ice princess that you are always complaining about?" Tsunade asked with a little laugh; teasing Naruto more than Sasuke. When Sasuke smirked at that, Naruto managed to look a little sheepish.

"She's kidding." Kushina cut in, also laughing a little at Tsunade's teasing.

Sasuke cleared his throat, "Hn. Thank you for allowing me to be a part of this weekend."

"You're welcome; we're thrilled to have you. Now, let's get you two back to the house." Tsunade answered motioning for Sasuke to come along with them.

As they made their way through town, Sasuke couldn't help but notice the name Uzumaki on a majority of the storefronts. He lowered his sunglasses and looked down at Naruto's luggage and saw 'N. Uzumaki'.

"Dobe?" He whispered. Naruto was too engrossed in looking out the window didn't hear him.

"Dobe?" He whispered, trying again. When that still didn't work, he punched Naruto in the arm. That got his attention.

"Ow, teme! What was that for?" Naruto asked rubbing his arm.

"You didn't tell me about all the family businesses, darling."

"Brat was probably just being shy." Tsunade answered for him.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted, not believing a word of it. Naruto's comeback to his grandmother confirmed his suspicions.

"I was not, you old hag, you take that back!" If Sasuke was appalled by the way Naruto and Tsunade argued with each other he didn't show it but he absolutely was; I mean, who argues with the elderly like that and loses?

Sasuke saw that they were heading out of town into the countryside and he couldn't help but wonder where the hotel was.

"Did we past the hotel already? Shouldn't we have stopped by now?"

"Oh, we canceled your reservation; family doesn't stay in a hotel. You're going to stay at our house," Minato answered cheerfully, his tone light.

"Great, that's great." Sasuke answered forcing a smile to his face before turning to Naruto to lowly voice his displeasure with the situation.

Seeing that Naruto was ignoring him, Sasuke fumed quietly. This was not going to plan at all, he was never meant to cohabitate with these people. They were so…so…happy and touchy and God…warm-hearted. It made him kind of sick to his stomach to be around them and he was going to have to endure it for a whole weekend.

All the while acting like he was in love with his blond idiot assistant. He looked over at said assistant and he saw that he was smirking kind of evilly; Sasuke wondered what he was thinking about.

Naruto ignored Sasuke's anger and acted like the scenery outside his window was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Knowing his parents as he did, he thought that this might happen and he couldn't say he was completely upset by this turn of events.

Sure, if they stayed in a hotel, he and Sasuke wouldn't have to act like the happy couple all the time but if Sasuke were forced to stay with his family, maybe his icy shell would start to crack and Naruto wouldn't miss that for the world. Naruto would also get to spend some quality time with his family. So for Naruto this change in plans was a win-win, no question.

XXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Give It Time

The Uzumaki Estate, and believe me it definitely qualified for estate status no matter what that dobe said, was picturesque. It was the only property around for miles; it was surrounded by water as well as the trees and forest of the Alaskan wilderness. The exterior of the house boasted a golden colored fieldstone and two prominent roof gables on either side of the house. The front of the house was made up mostly curved windows on the top and bottom stories with light shining out of each one like golden beacons.

Walking through one of many of the arched entryways into the house; Sasuke couldn't help but be amazed by how beautiful Naruto's parents home was. And how unlike Naruto it was, in all his years of being Naruto's boss he would have never guessed that Naruto had a wealthy upbringing; it made him wonder what else Naruto had neglected to mention to him.

"You never told me you were rich, dobe," Sasuke said his tone curious. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and answered without turning around.

"My parents are rich, not me."

"That's what a rich person would say." Sasuke countered as he followed Naruto up the walk to the house.

Before Naruto could make another remark to Sasuke he happened to notice the unusual amount of activity taking place at the house, not to mention being greeted by an old family friend who he hadn't seen since he left home.

"What's going on?" He asked warily, hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

"It's just a small gathering, sweetie." Kushina replied sheepishly.

"Yea, just fifty of our close friends and family are here to celebrate you coming home and to meet your new boyfriend. You don't mind do you?" Tsunade asked sweetly, knowing that Naruto wouldn't refuse her, especially since it was her birthday. Naruto was ready to do just that until his grandmother spoke, his shoulders slumped in resignation.

"I guess we're having a party then, isn't that wonderful, teme?" Naruto asked turning to Sasuke with a forced smile on his face and a warning look in his eye as Sasuke looked ready to argue with him. Sasuke saw the warning and heeded it, he really needed this weekend to go well, he could suffer through one party, he hoped.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted before following them into the house.

Looking around the mansion, Sasuke took in the high, lofty ceilings, flat screen TVs, and rich furnishings and was glad that amazement didn't show easily on his handsome face. Sasuke turned to Naruto who was close behind him and jumped right back into their earlier conversation, an almost accusing tone to his voice.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're practically Alaskan royalty?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm, I don't know, let me think. Maybe because we've been talking about you for the last three years," Naruto responded irritation clear in his voice. Sasuke pulled him aside at this point.

"Listen dobe, we've got to stop all this arguing. We are supposed to be making people think that we are in love, can you do that?" he hissed, still gripping Naruto's jacket sleeve.

"Of course I can, I can pull of the adoring fiancé act in my sleep, it's going to require a lot more effort on your part. I think you have the bastard gene permanently stamped into you DNA."

"You're such a smart ass, you know that. Now be serious for once, when are you going to tell your parents about our engagement?"

"When it's right . . ."

"Hey, Naruto?" both Naruto and Sasuke's eyes snapped to the approaching brown haired man, "Iruka-sensei?" Naruto immediately recognized his high school teacher and rushed over to give him a big hug.

"How are you?" Naruto asked with a big smile on his face. He felt Sasuke quietly walk over to join them and introduced the two of them. "This is my boyfriend Sasuke." Sasuke smiled a little and leaned forward to shake Iruka's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Iruka replied turning to Naruto as he spoke on, "I heard that you were an editor now, I always knew you would go far." He directed his next sentence at Sasuke, "Naruto was one of my best students." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, to the 'editor' part of the comment and to Naruto's cute flushed reaction to Iruka's praise.

"You're making me blush." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck, "but I'm not . . ."

"An editor. Yet. But he will be, just give him some time." Minato cut in as he walked over to them and squeezed his son's shoulder. Everyone could see that he was proud of his son's ambitions.

"Come on, Dad. Now you're making me blush." Naruto said with a laugh. Minato laughed along as well before turning to Sasuke and smiling. Looking at the two of them together, Sasuke couldn't help but think that Naruto was going to look damned good in twenty years or so; Uzumaki's aged well.

"So tell me Sasuke, what's it like working with my knucklehead of a son?" Minato asked jokingly. On the surface Sasuke was blank faced but underneath he was surprised by how close Naruto was with his dad, it kind of made him wish that he and his father had been closer. Naruto looked at Sasuke and he wondered how he was going to answer, he was actually curious about what Sasuke thought of him as an assistant.

"He's one of the best assistant's in the office; I couldn't find anyone more hardworking than Naruto." Sasuke could see that he had shocked Naruto with his answer but it was the truth; he really couldn't imagine anyone else putting up with him and doing such a good job.

"That sounds like Naruto, he was always very focused, when he paid attention that is." Iruka commented with a laugh in the wake of Sasuke's compliment. Both Minato and Naruto also laughed at that; Naruto was quite the prankster when he was younger and his young mind was usually more focused on what prank he could pull next rather than what was actually going on in class.

Minato noticed that they were unintentionally excluding Sasuke from the conversation so he laid his hand on his shoulder, not missing the way that it stiffened at his touch, and gave it a friendly squeeze. Smiling when it caused Sasuke to relax a little. He pulled his hand away as he tried to clear up any confusion Sasuke may have had about their conversation.

"I bet you didn't know that Naruto used to be a huge troublemaker when he was younger? That's why we were talking about Naruto's attention span in class. Which was nonexistent to be honest." Minato said jokingly. Naruto blushed and pouted a little at his dad's ribbing; he paid attention some of the time. Sasuke saw the blush and smirked a little into his glass; a blushing Naruto was always entertaining.

"I didn't know that, Mr. Uzumaki, but I can imagine it." Sasuke replied ignoring Naruto turning his glaring expression his way.

"Call me Minato, son. Mr. Uzumaki was my father."

"Hn. Minato then."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto splashed some cold water on his face and looked up to gaze upon his reflection. He finally had a minute alone, away from Sasuke anyway. His mother had come by and dragged him away, claiming that they were hogging him or some such nonsense. Naruto could only smile in remembrance of the horrified expression that had been on Sasuke's face at that moment.

Naruto fixed the collar of his shirt and noticed the light glancing off of the necklace he wore underneath his shirt. Pulling it out, he found himself staring at his engagement ring. Sasuke wore a similar chain with his ring on it in order to keep the engagement under wraps. For now anyway. Naruto sighed and rubbed a hand through his already tousled blond locks. He wasn't exactly sure what he was waiting for, it's not as if they were really going to stay married. A lie was a lie but no matter how he tried to get the words out, it just wasn't the right time.

Sasuke leaned against the wall in an empty hallway and breathed a heavy sigh of relief. He didn't think he was ever going to get away from Kushina or all those people that she was trying to introduce him to. As a top editor, Sasuke knew he should be well used to meeting new people and socializing but it never got easier for him. He still detested it to this day and he felt oddly alone without Naruto by his side taking control of the conversation.

Hearing footsteps, figuring that Kushina had found his hiding place he steeled himself for more meets and greets but when he turned around it seemed that it was a waiter instead. And what a strange looking waiter it was.

The waiter was wearing an all green uniform pants, shirt and all. His black hair was fashioned into a bowl cut (I mean who does that anymore, or ever for that matter?) he had two of the biggest and bushiest eyebrows that Sasuke had ever seen, not to mention the two big round eyes nestled under them.

"Hello there, my name is Lee, how are you on this most youthful occasion?" This was said with sparkling smile and in a loud, overexcited voice. The waiter also seemed to have no concept of personal space and on closer inspection it seemed that his uniform was actually made out of green spandex. Sasuke was momentarily rendered speechless by the strangeness of it all.

"…"

"I see you were stunned into silence by my youthful passion. Would you to show your youthfulness by trying an hors d'oeuvre?" Sasuke quickly got his cool back and answered the waiter.

"Hn. No."

"But it would be most un-youthful not to try some."

"I don't want any." Sasuke answered, he was starting to get a little impatient with this conversation. Did no one take no for an answer anymore? Sasuke was about to give the waiter a piece of his mind when he remembered that he was supposed to be making a good impression. It wouldn't do for this waiter to tell Kushina or Minato that he was really a jerk, now would it?

"Lee, was it?" Sasuke continued on after receiving Lee's excited nod of agreement, "I'm really not hungry at the moment but I appreciate the offer. I'll be going now, it was nice meeting you." Sasuke gave Lee a small smirk before walking away. Not realizing how nice and handsome he had seemed in that moment or the fact that he had just stolen that weird little waiter's heart right then and there.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto tried to pay attention to whatever the person speaking to him was trying to say but he was to put it simply uninterested in this conversation. His Baa-chan was going to pay for leaving him alone with this extremely boring person; she knew exactly what she was doing when made up an excuse after introducing him to her old "friend." It was probably payback for calling her an old hag in front of everyone. Naruto was unrepentant though; you can't feel bad for speaking the truth.

He looked around for someone to rescue him, maybe his Mother or Father if he was lucky. Trying to catch a glimpse of his mother's distinctive red hair he was startled to have his eyes snared by deep charcoal ones.

Sasuke finally got away from that waiter and started looking around for his fake fiancé. He finally noticed bright blonde hair across the room, not missing that Naruto's eyes were screaming rescue me as they darted around the room. Sasuke caught Naruto's eye and smirked, it was payback time.

Naruto shivered a little at the look Sasuke gave him and found that as he watched Sasuke slowly approach him with all the grace of a panther stalking his prey, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

Sasuke reached Naruto's side, never once breaking eye contact. As they stared at each other the rest of the room's occupants seemed to fade away. A pale hand wrapped itself around Naruto's hip to draw him closer so that he was close enough to feel the heat from Sasuke's body.

Naruto felt like the heat from Sasuke's hand on his hip was searing clear through his shirt to the skin underneath. As they continued to stare at each other, Sasuke's eyes searched his before he started leaning forward, closer and closer, little by little until his lips were a hairsbreadth away from Naruto's. Naruto's eye lids lowered and he couldn't help but think that this is right…this is the way that things should be.

Just as Naruto was about to close the gap between his lips and Sasuke's they were interrupted by the clearing of someone's throat from very close by. Naruto immediately blushed and jerked away or at least tried to; Sasuke's hand on his hip held him immobile.

Naruto looked over at the old man he had been talking to earlier and grinned awkwardly. From the half curious, half irritated expression on his face it was clear that he was the throat clearer or should we say kiss interrupter. Naruto rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment and apologized profusely for ignoring the guest. That done, he tried once again tried to create some space between him and Sasuke by gently pulling away. That didn't work.

Naruto elbowed Sasuke in the stomach and Sasuke must have abs of steel because he didn't even flinch, damn him. This by the way only made Sasuke move closer and wrap his arm completely around Naruto's waist. Naruto sighed, when did Sasuke become so touchy feely?

Naruto turned a little to face Sasuke and glared at him, about to give him a piece of his mind for embarrassing him like this in front of a guest when he was interrupted once again but this time by laughter.

Turning to face the old man again, he was surprised to see his face lit up with amusement. Naruto curious creature that he was wanted to know what was so funny about his predicament?

"What's so funny, old man?" The old man smiled at both of them before answering.

"You two remind me of me and my wife. We fight like cats and dogs but I would be lost without her. How long have you two been married?"

"…" Naruto and Sasuke were both rendered speechless. Naruto looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye and smiled a little when he saw Sasuke doing the same. This was the right time.

"We're not married…yet but we are engaged. You're the first person we've told. But don't tell anyone, we want it to be surprise." Naruto told the guest with a conspirator's grin. He felt Sasuke give his waist a squeeze in response to his statement and he unconsciously toyed with the ring around his neck.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They found out later on that the old man's name was Yashiro and he had a big mouth. The whole room was buzzing with the news of their engagement in about half an hour, which didn't come as a surprise; Naruto knew a gossiper when he saw one. Both Naruto and Sasuke thanked everyone who wished them well on their engagement and waited for the news to reach his family.

Naruto saw his parents approaching him and Sasuke and he couldn't help but be a little worried about their reaction to the news but as they got closer, he saw his father's smile and his mother's teary eyed expression and he knew that they were happy with it. This made him feel terribly relieved and extremely guilty at the same time. How were they going to feel if they find out that this was all a sham?

Before Naruto could really start wallowing in the guilt he was almost knocked flat by a slap to the back. He turned around to see a grinning Tsunade. Naruto rubbed his shoulder and glowered at her, how his Baa-chan could still be so monstrously strong at her age was still a mystery to Naruto.

"Congratulations, brats! I knew that there was something between you to ever since Naruto got that job working under you, Sasuke. He hasn't stopped talking about you ever since." Naruto studiously avoided looking at Sasuke, could this situation be any more mortifying?

"That's a lie, you old hag! Those were complaints-!"

"Heh, you say complain, I say mooning. Same difference. You wouldn't shut up about him either way, right?"

Naruto had nothing to say to that, damn her. Naruto settled with glowering at her some more and sticking out his tongue. Tsunade returned the gesture. What could he say? The two of them brought out the child in each other.

Sasuke watched the interaction with amusement. Kushina and Minato did the same, they couldn't help but think that the reason the two of them fought so much was because they were scarily alike. But one should never mention that to them unless they wanted an argument on their hands.

Minato decided to interrupt Naruto and Tsunade's argument before it went any further, "Congrats, son, Sasuke." Minato said with a smile. Looking at the two of them, Minato couldn't help but think that this was a good match.

"Thanks Dad."

"Hn. Thank you."

Kushina gave both of them hugs and kisses before crying on Naruto's shoulder a little. She couldn't believe her baby was getting married. She couldn't wait to start planning.

She wiped her tears away before grinning wide, "I want you boys to tell me everything about how you fell in love. Where it happened, when it happened, do you have engagement rings, was it terribly romantic? Tell me everything!"

"…"

"…"

By this time all the partygoers had gathered around the two of them and were staring at the two of the expectantly. Both Sasuke and Naruto were feeling the pressure. Out of all the things they had gone over and planned out, they had never gone over how they had fallen in love.

"Come on brats, tell us. The suspense is killing me." Tsunade called out after there were a few minutes of silence.

Sasuke and Naruto still looked nonplussed by the inquiry but Naruto recovered from the surprise of the request much quicker than Sasuke. Moving around him and putting his arm around Sasuke he spoke to the crowd.

"You know what? Sass here tells this story much better than I ever could and he loves to tell it. So I'm going to let him recreate the magic moment." Naruto hastily perched himself on the couch in front of Sasuke. He thought moving out of the line of fire would be a good idea because if looks could kill, Naruto knew he would be a dead man.

Sasuke kept his cool expression while he racked his brain for a plausible story. Sasuke couldn't help but look to Naruto for a little assistance but Naruto kept his eyes averted, that traitor. He thought fast…hn, that could work. He cleared his throat and began.

"Hn, where do I start? It's such a great story. I'll start at the beginning I guess. When I first met Naruto I thought he was an idiot. A tanned, blonde, idiot." Sasuke said with a smirk. Everyone else in the room laughed because they figured that he was kidding and some of them knew firsthand that Naruto could be an airhead sometimes. Naruto caught Sasuke's eye and laughed along with everyone else. So that's how he was going to play it? Well two could play at this game.

"Aww babe, you forgot to add handsome." Naruto added with a pout and laughter in his voice.

"Hn. Anyway as I was saying I thought he was an idiot but as time went on and I got to know him better I realized that he was actually quite intelligent despite outward appearances."

"Oh be still my beating heart, you sure know how to butter me up, don't you snuggle-bear?" The awws at hearing Naruto use that endearment were almost instantaneous as was Sasuke's aversion to it.

"I try." Sasuke replied dryly.

"My turn?" Naruto asked Sasuke, smiling when Sasuke shrugged in response.

"When I first met Sasuke I thought he was a complete bastard but a handsome one." Naruto waited for the laughter in the room to die down before he continued, "And even though we dated for a whole year, he was…well he was still a bastard but he was my bastard and I wouldn't have it any other way." Naruto found himself staring into Sasuke's eyes and unbeknownst to him, his statements sounded complete sincere. After a seconds, Naruto managed to tear his eyes away and focus back on the task at hand.

"Now let's skip this mushy stuff and skip to the good parts. The proposal, that's what you all want to know about right?"

"Well me and Sass had been dating for about a year when we had to take an important business trip to London to sign a new writer. This wasn't out of the ordinary, so I thought nothing of it. We went on Friday, took care of the business side of things and we decided to stay the rest of the weekend and vacation a little."

"All throughout the weekend I thought that he was acting weird, he was jumpy, nervous even-"

Sasuke who had been silent all this time because he wanted to hear this story as well, interjected. "That's not the way I remember it, dobe."

"No?" Naruto echoed with a smirk.

"No. I remember that weekend perfectly and I wasn't nervous or jumpy. I was perfectly fine, if anybody was acting weird, it was you-"

"That was only because you were acting weird!" Naruto saw that Sasuke was ready to argue with him some more and held a hand, "Never mind!"

"As you can see we argue a lot and that day was no exception. I got tired of him staring at me funny, waking up with a string tied to my finger, going out without me and coming back with little boxes so I decided to investigate." Everyone in the room sweat dropped at this, "I was pretty sure that he was trying to find the right time to break up with me so I searched our room while he was gone and I found one of the little boxes and there was an engagement ring inside it. I was enraged, I thought he had found someone else and was going to propose to them after he broke up with me. I asked him what her name was. Naturally, teme that he is, he grunted at me…"

"Hn. I saw no reason to entertain his delusions. I told him I didn't know what he was talking about and I asked him what his problem was, that's when he…"

"I pulled out that little black box with the engagement ring in it and I threw it right at his head. He caught it of course, damn his ninja like reflexes and…"

Sasuke jumped in again trying to get the story back on the right track, "I couldn't believe that I had fallen in love with this idiot. I opened the ring box and I told him that he was a dobe. He didn't really like that so…"

"I balled my fist and took a swing at him. My fist didn't connect; those reflexes were still working just fine. He caught my hand though and…"

"I slid the ring onto his ring finger and I asked him to marry me. That was the first time I had ever seen him speechless, it was kind of nice actu-"

"And I said yes and here we are engaged. The end." There were actually some tears and soft sighs from the ladies and laughter from the men. While both Sasuke and Naruto were glad that the proposal story was finally over, they were surprised to be disappointed at the same time. It had been fun making up that story together. Now the fact that it actually sounded plausible was kind of scary to them to say the least.

As a result of that fact they avoided looking directly at each other for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

If anyone is interested in seeing Naruto's house, you can see it here: http://i115.photobucket.com/albums/n320/blugirlami21/aspen123553.jpg?t=1420333003


	7. Strange Bedfellows

Kushina opened the door to reveal a beautifully decorated room. She stepped back to let Naruto and Sasuke proceed in before her. Sasuke thought it was a beautiful room but there was one problem.

"Where is Naruto going to sleep?" he asked, immediately noticing that there was only one bed in the room.

"Oh, don't be silly, Sasuke. We are under no illusions that you and Naruto don't sleep together," Kushina said with a full laugh, "You'll be in here together." She finished with a smile. Sasuke almost lost his grip on the polite smile he had pasted on his face.

"That's great." He gritted out, "We love to snuggle up together, don't we, dobe?" he asked Naruto, not really expecting an answer.

"Of course we do cuddle-bear." Naruto answered anyway, getting a lift because of the way Sasuke's eyelid twitched at the endearment. Works every time. Kushina smiled at the interaction and before she could comment on it, she was interrupted by a happy bark and sound of claws on hardwood floor.

"Is that a dog?" Sasuke asked after seeing a fluffy white, reddish brown thing rushing up to him and barking at his feet. Sasuke picked the puppy up and held it in his arms like a baby. He rubbed his face against the top of the puppy's head. What? It was so cute, he couldn't resist.

"Who is this?" Naruto asked, eyeing Sasuke suspiciously while reaching over to rub the puppy's ears. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Who knew that Sasuke had a soft spot of any sort?

Kushina came over and laughed a little while reaching over to pet the puppy as well, "This is Sora, we just rescued her from the pound and she's still learning, sorry."

"Just don't let her outside or the eagles will get her." Tsunade added a little worriedly. Naruto rolled his eyes at that, why would an eagle eat a dog?

Kushina gave Sora one last rub before walking over to the wardrobe and opening it up. "This is where the towels are for when you take a shower." She said before stepping back when Tsunade joined her in front of the wardrobe, reaching deeper into it to pull out a heavy quilt.

"I hope you guys will use this quilt during your stay. Everyone in our family has used it with their special somebody, we even have a special name for it." Tsunade said giving the quilt a fond pat. Sasuke fought to keep his neutral expression upon hearing Naruto being described as his significant other. He decided to humor Tsunade; the quilt wouldn't have any effect on them anyway.

"Hn, what's that?" Sasuke asked when Tsunade paused in her explanation.

"Oh, we call it the Baby Maker," Tsunade said while handing Naruto the quilt. Sasuke was sure that the horror of that was showing completely on his face but since no one asked him what was wrong with him, he figured his face must be more emotionless than he had initially thought.

"Well, thanks Baa-chan. I'm pretty sure that doesn't apply to us since we're both men but it's the thought that counts right?" Naruto said with a grin, throwing the quilt on the bed. Sasuke nodded in agreement and he couldn't help the little smile that came to his face when Sora started licking his face in response.

"Well, I'll leave you boys to your rest" Kushina cut in walking over and taking Sora from a reluctant Sasuke as she spoke. Tsunade gave Naruto and Sasuke a kiss on the cheek before telling them goodnight and leaving the room. Kushina did the same.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Sasuke and Naruto said in unison. After the door had finally closed, Naruto and Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. Naruto went in the bathroom to change into an old t-shirt and a pair of sweats. He was putting their clothes away when Sasuke came out of the bathroom. In nothing but a pair of silk pajama pants. Water dripped down his chest from his still wet hair.

"What are you wearing?" Naruto asked a tad nervously. Sasuke smirked at Naruto as he walked past. "What's wrong, dobe? See something you like?"

"I . . . what? . . . No . . ." Naruto swallowed and stubbornly refused to acknowledge the blush creeping onto his face. He quickly turned back around to his task, willing the redness to leave his face.

"Hn. Right."

"Yeah that is right, teme. No one wants to see you walking around half-naked."

Sasuke shook his head and kept walking but he couldn't help but notice Naruto's peeking when he thought Sasuke wasn't looking.

"Then why are you still staring?"

Naruto opened his mouth with an indignant snap and he started sputtering again. "What the hell, bastard?"

Sasuke ignored Naruto's sputtering. Having finally made it to the bed, he noticed the Baby Maker on the bed and he made sure that it was nowhere near him, rather be safe than sorry, right? He got in, pulled the covers up and closed his eyes. Naruto finished putting the clothes away and walked over to the bed, pulling back the sheets on the other side and got in. Sasuke's eyes snapped back open.

"What are you doing?"

"It's called sleeping, teme. Ever heard of it?" Naruto asked, shifting around trying to get comfortable before turning around to face a glaring Sasuke.

"I know what sleep is, dobe, why are you sleeping in this bed?" Sasuke asked his glaring black eyes boring into Naruto's laughing, blue ones.

"What? I thought we loved to snuggle, cuddle-bear?" Naruto mockingly asked with a pout. Sasuke glowered at him.

"Stop calling me those disgusting names; and for the last time I am not sleeping with you in the same bed."

"Well, I don't know what you're going to do then because this is my bed and I am going to sleep in it. You're welcome to the floor if it bothers you so much."

"Hn. Fine." Sasuke said throwing back the covers. Naruto sighed, he didn't see what the big deal was. They were both guys, right? Unless there was something else going on. He reached out and grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"What's the big deal, teme? We're both men, right? You scared you won't be able to control yourself in a bed with someone as hot as me? That's it, right? You can't handle the sexiness that is Naruto Uzumaki, can you? That's ok, not a lot of people can." Naruto's grin got wider and wider as his questioning went on. There also seemed to be a red tint to Sasuke's skin now, was that a blush?

"Don't be ridiculous, idiot. If anyone is scared of anybody's sexiness, it's you not me. I'm not afraid to sleep with you."

"Then there's no problem is there?" Naruto released Sasuke's wrist and patted the empty spot next to him before lying back down and closing his eyes. "Hop in, princess."

Caught, Sasuke gritted his teeth and got back in the bed. He couldn't believe that he had let Naruto use reverse psychology on him. What was the world coming to? Sasuke felt sunlight on his face and he twisted around to escape it, momentarily forgetting that Naruto was on his other side. He quickly turned back around and huffed out an irritated breath. Was he ever going to get any rest?

Naruto who had his eyes still closed, felt his companions restlessness and decided to be generous with the teme. He reached for the remote to turn down the shades. As the room got darker, Sasuke sighed in relief and did something he never thought he would do and to Naruto, no less.

"Thanks."

Naruto smiled a little, thinking, miracles really did come true–

"Dobe."

Naruto's smile fell off his face and Sasuke smirked, happy now that things were somewhat back to normal. He could go to sleep now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The ringing of the phone woke Sasuke from a sound sleep. He hugged his silky pillow a little tighter in response; its steady breathing was kind of soothing. Wait a minute? Silky? When did he get silk pillows? And when did they make pillows that breathed?

Sasuke's eyes snapped open to see a full head of blonde hair resting on his chest. Naruto was lying right on top of Sasuke, still sound asleep. What the hell? How dare that dobe molest him in his sleep? He was about to open his mouth to start yelling when he realized that he was the one with his arms wrapped tight around Naruto and they were completely on Sasuke's side of the bed now.

How did this happen? Sasuke refused to take the blame for this turn of events! It was Naruto's fault that they were sleeping in the same bed in the first place. And was that drool coming out of Naruto's mouth and onto his chest? The insistent ringing of the phone reminded Sasuke why he had woken up in the first place and he did the best thing for both situations. He pushed Naruto off the bed and got up to answer the phone.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled from the floor, "What was that for, teme?"

Sasuke merely stepped over Naruto's sprawled form and ran to get the phone, he just realized that the ringtone he had been half ignoring was Neji's.

"Hello! Neji? Can you hear me?" Sasuke half-yelled into the phone, afraid that Neji had already hung up. Naruto who had since gotten off the floor was now back in bed trying to get back to his rudely interrupted slumber. But Sasuke was making that very difficult.

"Neji? You there? Yes, it's Sasuke; I have really bad reception here." Sasuke listened some more for a few seconds before responding again, raising his voice to be heard "What?"

"Sasuke! Will you keep it down; people are trying to sleep in here." Naruto whispered loudly from the bed. Sasuke put his hand over the phone and turned around to glare at Naruto.

"Okay!" Sasuke whispered back angrily.

"Good!" Naruto whisper yelled back in frustration.

"Fine!" Sasuke uncovered the phone and spoke in a much softer voice as he walked out of the room, "Sorry about that, Neji, let me just move so I can get better reception." Sasuke pulled on a matching silk robe before he left the room, walked down the hall and out the glass patio doors, not noticing Sora following behind him. He resumed his conversation with Neji as he was walking down the stairs to the open yard.

"Hey Neji, sorry about that. What were you saying?" Sasuke paced back and forth across the lawn as he listened to Neji's complaints. Sora was pacing back and forth with him, her little red tongue hanging out in exertion and enjoyment.

"I know you feel like I pressured you into doing Orochimaru and I apologize but you know I wouldn't push you if it wasn't to your benefit." Sasuke listened some more.

"Yes, you're right, Neji. If you really don't want to do it, I can just call them and cancel. How does that sound?"

"What? Of course I'm listening to you; you're one of my most important clients. You . . ." Sasuke had finally stopped pacing and finally noticed Sora was outside with him. Sora barked happily in greeting. Sasuke covered the phone with his hand.

"Shhhh, Sora!" Sora didn't want to be quiet, she barked some more, "Shhh, sit!" Sasuke said deciding a little more firmness was needed. Satisfied that Sora had complied, Sasuke turned away and took his hand off the phone.

"Sorry about that Neji, where were we again?"

Sora, done sitting, saw that Sasuke was on the move again and she ran to join him, barking the whole way.

"No, I'm not distracted. I was thinking about what you said, it was that important. Let me tell you what I think, Neji. It would be a mistake to back out of the interview at this point." Sora was still barking and Sasuke couldn't help but notice the shrill cry of an eagle as well. Was he hearing things?

"Why, well because you're a big inspiration to a lot of people, Neji." Sasuke heard the eagle cry again and felt a shadow pass over him; he looked up to see what it was, and he was a surprised to see that it was an actual, real live, eagle. Who knew? The eagle turned around to make another pass and Sora's barking began anew.

"Shhh Sora, I'm on the phone."

"Neji, your writing is uplifting," Sasuke continued to placate Neji but he couldn't help but worry about this idea that an eagle and a dog not being a good mix , "Full of passion and . . ." The eagle let out another cry and Sasuke knew he had to act fast.

Sasuke ran over to Sora and was just about to reach for the puppy when the eagle came and snatched her up. Sasuke did the only thing he could. He chased it.

"Give me the dog! No not you, Neji. Neji, would you hold on for a second? Yes, I know, just hold on for one minute. Give me that dog!" Sasuke finally threw his phone at the eagle and it released its grip on Sora. Sasuke made sure he was able to catch her and did so, holding her tightly to his chest before running to pick up his fallen phone.

"Neji, you still there, I apologize. I dropped the phone." Sasuke could hear more cries and the flapping of the eagle's wings coming from behind him and he jogged across the yard to escape it. The puppy cutely flopping around with every jostle.

"You know what, Neji, I want you to really think about what I said and call me back once you've reached a decision. You can call me on this phone anytime and I'll answer okay?" Sasuke looked back to see the eagle swooping down to get Sora again and he raised the hand holding the phone in defense. The eagle snatched the phone and flew away.

Sasuke stopped jogging and let out a deep breath. How was Neji going to get in touch with him now? He tried to summon some real anger about his current situation when he actually looked down at the puppy in his arms and sighed some more. How could he stay mad now? Who could resist such a cute little face? Those sky blue eyes? Sasuke couldn't that's for sure. He looked around to make sure that no one was looking before lifting Sora up to his face and rubbing noses with her.

"Who's a little cute puppy? Yes, it you! Yes you are!" Sora licked Sasuke's nose in thanks for the compliments and Sasuke's handsome face cracked into a smile. He gave Sora one last rub before setting her on the ground. Sasuke turned to walk back into the house but Sora had other ideas. As soon as she saw Sasuke's feet move, she pounced. Sasuke, having quick reflexes, hopped back. Sora barked at Sasuke when he tried to walk away again and when he was still once more, she pounced again. Now as cute as Sora was, Sasuke wasn't about to let her win, he dodged. Sasuke had just turned this into a game, a competition, determined black eyes stared into excited blue ones, and it was so on.

Naruto came out to the porch to see his mother and his baa-chan laughing at something. That he wasn't really concerned with, he had other pressing matters.

"Have you seen Sasu . . ." Naruto finally looked at what was so funny and his jaw almost dropped to the ground. Was that Sasuke outside playing with the puppy? Was that an actual smile he saw? Did he step into an alternate universe at some point?

"Isn't that adorable, he's playing with Sora. I would have never thought he would be a dog lover from how you described him." Kushina said with a smile, Sasuke had just about stolen her heart at this point.

"Naruto, could you go get him, he needs to get ready." Tsunade said a smile on her face as well.

"Yea, we have a big surprise for him." Kushina added. Naruto still stunned, simply nodded and went outside. Sasuke was oblivious to Naruto's presence and continued to dodge Sora's pounces.

"What the hell are you doing?" Naruto asked in an irritated voice. Sasuke immediately stilled his movements allowing Sora to finally succeed in capturing his feet. Sasuke bent down and picked the cutely growling puppy up and tried to school his features back to their normal blank state.

"I'm making dinner. What does it look like I'm doing?" Sasuke tried to put as much disdain in his voice as he could but he just wound sounding pleasant. Damn it. He had too much fun playing with that damn cute puppy.

Naruto blinked. Did Sasuke just speak to him in a pleasant tone? What the hell was going on? He could only come to one conclusion concerning Sasuke's odd behavior.

"Were you having fun?" Naruto couldn't keep the horror out of his voice. Sasuke quickly averted his eyes.

"What! Why would you . . . I would nev– don't be an idiot." Oh my god, he was sputtering, come on work brain, "I was just trying to stop the dog from tearing up my good slippers."

"Uh huh." Naruto decided to leave it alone. For now. "You need to get ready."

"For what?" Sasuke let out a silent sigh of relief; he had been let off the hook. Sasuke put Sora down and shooed her off before straightening to give Naruto his full attention.

"Oh you're going out with Mom and the ladies."

"Did that fall from the bed rattle your brains, dobe? Whatever you have planned is not going to happen."

"Shopping, manicures, girl talk, shopping-"

"You already said shopping."

"Oh I know I was just making sure you heard it. And there's a surprise too."

"You know I hate surprises. I'm not going."

"You're going."

"Hn, no."

"Going."

"I said I'm not going, dobe."

"Oh, you're going, teme."

"No-"

"Now give me a big hug, so that they won't think we're fighting." Naruto grabbed a hold of one of Sasuke's belt loops and started pulling him closer.

"I don't want to go-"

"Hug time." Naruto said. Ignoring all of Sasuke's protests both verbal and physical, he wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Aww, now doesn't this feel nice." Naruto said rubbing circles into Sasuke's back. Sasuke fumed silently. Tsunade and Kushina watched with big grins from an upstairs window.

"See? This is nice right?" Naruto asked, his rubbing circles getting lower and lower until they reached Sasuke's ass. Naruto gave it a nice firm pat.

"Nice, right teme?"

"Hn, dobe. If you touch my ass one more time, I am going to cut your balls off in your sleep, you understand me?"

Naruto stopped playing around pretty quickly.

"Yea, I got it." Naruto said pulling away from the hug.

"Good, I'm glad we had this talk." Sasuke reached up a hand and laid it on the side of Naruto's face, "You're such a good fiancé," he concluded before giving Naruto one good tap on the face and walking away.

Naruto rubbed his face, "Ow."

If anyone would like to see puppy Sora, look here: http://i115.photobucket.com/albums/n320/blugirlami21/Mini-Australian-Shepherd-dogs-13518470-1600-1200.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please do review and let me know what you thought.


	8. Getting To Know You

Sasuke took his time getting ready for his shopping excursion He was anything but excited, he wasn't joking before when he told the dobe that he absolutely hated shopping of any kind. Sasuke was guessing that they would be going to a mall or some other overly pedestrian place, so dressed a little more casually than usual, well casual for him. He wore a white collared shirt, black tie, a fleece v-neck pullover over a pair of gray flannel slacks.

He was trying to be as slow as possible in the hopes of missing the aforementioned shopping but a knock on the door dashed those plans.

"Sasuke?" came Kushina's gentle voice.

"Hn?"

"We got to get a move on, you don't want t miss the surprise do you?"

" . . ."

Sasuke opened the door and Kushina stepped back a little. "There you are" Kushina said while reaching out to smooth his shirt, "Don't you look handsome?" Sasuke had to force himself not to flinch away from her touch; it had been many years since he had the pleasure of anyone fussing over him. It felt . . . nice.

"Thanks Kushina, you said that we were running behind schedule, shall we go?" Sasuke asked before offering out his arm for Kushina to take. Kushina smiled a little to herself before nodding and taking his arm, "Yes we should."

While Sasuke was bonding with Naruto's Mom, Naruto decided to do a little 'bonding' of his own with his father. He found him outside playing basketball.

"Hey Dad, you wanted to see me?" Minato dribbled the basketball a few times before passing the ball to his son.

"Yeah, why don't we play a round while we talk." He said with a smile. Naruto smiled in kind; maybe this was going to be like old times.

"You sure about this, old man? I don't want to embarrass you on your own court." Naruto taunted as he dribbled the ball. Minato just shook his head in response and crouched low to block Naruto from getting to the basket.

"So what did you want to talk to me about anyway?" Naruto asked while trying to get past his father. Minato used his arm to block Naruto before answering, "I wanted to talk to you about Sasuke, how well do you really know him?" Naruto instantly stopped trying to get around his father and straightened up, holding the basketball tightly to his chest, fighting off a blush.

"Well enough. I thought you liked Sasuke?" Minato sighed before straightening up as well.

"I do, I just worry about how fast this is all moving. Marriage is a huge deal Naruto, I just don't want you to make a mistake." Naruto could feel his love for his father bubbling up but also guilt. He wished that he could tell his father that this whole situation was a sham so he didn't have to worry but he knew that he couldn't or should he say wouldn't. Naruto thought of what to say to allay his father's fears.

"Don't worry Pops, I know everything about Sasuke that I need to. I couldn't imagine what life would be like without Sass being a bastard and telling me what an idiot I am; lovable of course." Naruto said with a laugh trying to inject some humor into the conversation. There was a silence while Minato stared for a second before laughing as well, Minato had seen Sasuke with his son and he felt that they were good for each other. There was an almost visible spark between the two of them and for a father it was both a joy and sadness to see.

Naruto saw that his father was relieved by his words and he grinned devilishly while dribbling the ball in between his legs, "Now that that's out of the way, you ready to get schooled in the fine art of basketball old man?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke found himself in a brightly lit shopping mall sandwiched in between Kushina and Tsunade as they window shopped. Why was he being subjected to this? They had been at this for hours. His feet were killing him, his ears were ringing from all the giggling he was hearing from the mall's female occupants who kept trying to get his phone number, and he was subconsciously looking around for that distinctive head of blond hair and getting increasingly more irritated when he was disappointed when it wasn't him.

Naruto was going to pay for putting him through this.

"-suke? Sasuke?" Sasuke's fantasy of burning all of Naruto's ramen while he watched helplessly was interrupted by Kushina.

"Hn?"

"Was there anywhere you wanted to go? Anything you wanted to buy?" She asked sweetly. Sasuke tried not to look at her like she has lost her mind. Was she serious? Sasuke felt like he was going to run screaming out of the mall any second now.

Sasuke was about to answer in the negative when Kushina squealed and rushed over to greet a beautiful young blonde woman around his and Naruto's ages. Kushina hugged the girl close for a few seconds before letting go. Kushina then put her arm around the girl and walked her back over to a blank faced Sasuke and a grinning Tsunade.

As the two of them approached, Sasuke couldn't help but feel dread start to swirl around in the pit of his stomach, who was this girl?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Kushina, Tsunade and Sasuke were walking back to the house and saw Naruto out in the yard hitting a punching bag tied to a tree. He seemed to be really relaxed and he didn't answer Kushina's calls as his ipod music was blaring so loudly. Kushina and Tsunade knew that this usually happened when Naruto was in a really good mood or really into whatever music he was listening to and decided to talk to him later.

Sasuke stayed behind to watch for a while. He had never seen the dobe so loose before or so sweaty. His light golden brown skin was practically glistening in the sunlight. It was all kinds of hot. He knew that he was somewhat attracted to his assistant before but this was ridiculous, he was practically drooling watching him punch that bag. There was only one answer for what he was feeling. He must be more traumatized from being subjected to the local shopping mall and all its female inhabitants than he had initially thought. Sasuke resolutely turned his eyes away from Naruto and went in the house.

Kushina was making out with Minato on the couch when Sasuke walked in. Sasuke was more than a little grossed out by this and he quickly walked past the room with his eyes averted. He decided to go upstairs and take a shower. He passed Tsunade in the hallway and thanked her for the shopping trip before continuing on his way.

Sasuke saw that he was alone in the room and turned the shower on. He took his clothes off and got in. Naruto finally felt that he had released enough of his tension out on the punching bag and had gone to the patio outside the bedroom to take his sweaty clothes off before entering the room to take a shower. His music was still blaring so he didn't hear the shower already running.

Sasuke done with his bath got out and realized that he forgot to get a towel. He thought he heard sounds from the room and called out but he didn't get a response. He figured he must have been hearing things. He opened the door and came out. He saw Naruto standing in front of the wardrobe and froze, what was he supposed to do now?

Naruto completely oblivious to Sasuke's presence finally grabbed a towel and closed the dresser. He pulled his earphones off and turned around and his jaw dropped to the ground. Sasuke was standing in front of him completely naked and wet. Naked and wet. Naked and wet. Naked and wet. Naruto's brain just about imploded on the spot. Naruto pointed a shaking finger at Sasuke and struggled to get a coherent sentence out.

"Y-you're naked! And wet. Why are you wet?" Naruto sputtered. A blush rose to Sasuke's cheeks but he ignored it. He refused to be embarrassed about this situation. Sasuke did what he did in any challenging situation he owned it. He ignored Naruto's sputtering and slowly walked forward. Naruto walked backwards in reaction.

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that rose to his face. He had stunned Naruto into silence, that was quite a feat in and of itself, Sasuke decided to milk it for all it was worth. He ran his eyes over Naruto's body, Naruto seemed to forget the fact that he was naked as well and the towel he grabbed hung limply in his hand, forgotten.

Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes as he slowly reached his hand out toward Naruto. Naruto looked like a deer caught in the headlights and he remained frozen on the spot. Sasuke casually took the towel from Naruto's hand and wrapped it around his waist before putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder and leaning forward to press his lips to Naruto's ear.

"The shower's all yours, dobe." Sasuke whispered before pulling back.

"Thanks, teme." Naruto mumbled all trance like. He still hadn't moved a muscle. Sasuke waited few minutes but Naruto didn't move at all. Sasuke was starting to think he had taken things a little too far. He didn't break the idiot, did he? Sasuke circled around Naruto a couple of times with no reaction from the dobe. He even poked him a few times. Nothing. Sasuke decided to help him out.

"You do know that you're still naked, right?" That seemed to snap Naruto out of his dreamlike state. A dark red blush adorned his face as he grabbed another towel and without even looking at Sasuke, he all but ran to the bathroom and slammed the door. Sasuke couldn't help but smile, what a dobe.

Sasuke was already lying in bed when Naruto hesitatingly came out of the bathroom. Sasuke would have laughed if he wasn't well, Sasuke. "Don't worry dobe, I don't bite." He taunted softly.

"Yeah right, perverted teme. I saw you checking me out earlier. What was that?" Naruto asked while getting into the bed and laying on his back.

"What? Checking you out? Me? What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked in a confused tone that no one would take seriously.

"Don't play dumb with me, teme. The stalking, the staring, the whispering in my ear, that!"

"I don't know what you're talking about dobe. I needed a towel and you had one, that's all" Naruto gave him a look of disbelief, "What? You make it sound like I was trying to seduce you. Unless that's what you wanted?" Sasuke finally asked turning to a now quiet Naruto.

"Don't be silly, teme. You couldn't seduce me if you were really trying." He answered keeping his eyes averted.

"Hn. Why didn't you tell me you dated girls for half your life?" Sasuke asked his tone curious and hopefully in no way jealous. Naruto's body immediately stiffened in response to this new line of questioning.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Why not? You said we need to know everything about each-"

"Not about that, teme."

"Bu-"

"I said not about that, I'm done talking about it. Goodnight, teme." Naruto interrupted his tone final. Sasuke was shocked into silence; Naruto had never spoken to him like this before. With such anger, he didn't like it. It felt like he and Naruto had lost all the ground they gained in an instant. There was an uncomfortable silence. Sasuke shifted away from Naruto to lie on his back as well. What Sasuke did next surprised him as much as it did Naruto.

"I love animals, especially puppies . . ." Sasuke spoke softly, almost reflectively. Naruto frowned in confusion and was about to interrupt when Sasuke continued.

"My favorite foods are tomatoes and onigiri . . ."

"I like taking long walks when I'm stressed . . ."

"I hate sweets of any kind . . ."

"I took ballroom lessons in middle school . . ."

"I've never had sex with a woman . . ."

"And the tattoo I have is of three tomoes, I got them after my parents and my older brother all died in a car accident when I was sixteen." Sasuke cleared his throat before he continued.

"Those are the most important things about me for now, I might think of some more later." Sasuke finished quietly. The silence seemed very loud to Sasuke, what was the dobe thinking? Did he make a mistake sharing so much?

"Hn, you there dobe?"

"Yea, teme. I'm here, just processing." Naruto turned to face Sasuke and waited for Sasuke to face him as well.

"You've never been with a woman?" Naruto asked incredulously. Sasuke rolled his eyes, what an idiot.

"That's all you want to ask me about?"

"Well, that's just weird. Didn't you ever want to see what it would be like?"

"Hn. No, girls were always trying to go out with me and it made me just avoid them even more." Naruto pouted a little at that.

"Of course you would have all the girls after you, teme. It's cause you're so pretty." Sasuke's eyebrows rose.

"You think I'm pretty?" Naruto squirmed a little and averted his gaze. "I'm sure you know how attractive you are." Naruto mumbled embarrassed.

"Hn, maybe but that's not what you said, you said that I was pretty." Naruto didn't answer.

"Am I?" Sasuke asked again his voice soft. Naruto lifted his eyes to Sasuke's.

"You know you are."

"I know. I just wanted to hear you say it. Goodnight, Naruto." Sasuke said sleepily closing his eyes. Naruto's eyes widened at hearing his name and not dobe or idiot. He was about to ask Sasuke another question when he noticed that he was already sound asleep. Naruto smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss to Sasuke's forehead.

"Goodnight Sasuke."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait and the short chapter but I hope you enjoyed what was there. I have already started rewriting the next chapter, so the next update should be prompt. Do let me know what you thought or even what you would like to see in the coming chapter. Until next time.


	9. OMG

Naruto woke up feeling warmer than usual. He cuddled a little closer to the source of the warmth and sighed a little. He hugged his pillow tighter in an effort to avoid waking up a little longer. He now felt soft air against his neck and he almost laughed in response. What? He was extremely ticklish. He felt his pillow attempt to roll away from and he tightened his arms around it in response. He heard his pillow moan a little in reply. Wait. Pillows don't moan or try to get away, do they?

Naruto opened one blue eye and peered around curiously. He immediately saw black, hair that is. He opened his other eye to look down and see that his pillow was actually the teme. He and Sasuke were completely entangled together in the middle of the bed and Sasuke was using his chest as a pillow this time around, his arms tight across his chest.

Naruto sat up a little on his elbows to look down at Sasuke and found himself staring, in wonder. He had never seen Sasuke look so peaceful before. It was really weird and strangely intimate, seeing Sasuke in such an unguarded moment. Naruto slowly reached out a hand and ran his finger across Sasuke's eyebrows. Sasuke frowned in reaction. Naruto then ran his finger down Sasuke's nose, Sasuke scrunched his nose. Adorable.

Naruto actually rewound what he just thought about his boss and he had to lie back down and think on it some more. What was happening between the two of them? He thought back to what Sasuke had revealed to him last night and he couldn't help but be honored that Sasuke would share so much. And with Naruto, his lowly assistant. It might not seem like much to anybody else but Sasuke willingly making himself vulnerable and trusting Naruto with pieces of himself was a big deal. A huge deal and Naruto wasn't sure what he should do about it.

Sasuke chose this moment to start waking up. He tried to do what Naruto had and did his best to resist waking up. He tightened his arms around Naruto and snuggled a little closer. Naruto stiffened a little and he couldn't help but start to panic. His ass remembered vividly what happened the last time Sasuke had woken up in Naruto's 'arms.' He did what any reasonable person would do; he closed his eyes and pretended he was still asleep.

Sasuke was having what was possibly the best sleep ever and he did not want to wake up. At all. But for Sasuke, once he was up, he was up. There was no going back to sleep. He opened his eyes and found himself in Naruto's sleeping embrace. Sasuke actually found the embrace comforting rather than repulsive and he probably would have laid there a while longer if he didn't have another pressing matter to contend with – his bladder. Sasuke slowly slid away, not wanting to wake Naruto up. He quietly got out of bed and went to the bathroom, softly closing the door behind him. Once he was in the bathroom, he relieved his bladder, washed his hands and his face and then brushed his teeth.

Out in the room, Naruto was amazed that he was still alive. Had Sasuke thawed more than he thought? He heard Sasuke turn of the water in the bathroom and waited a little apprehensively for him to come back out.

Sasuke came out and almost froze at seeing Naruto awake and staring at him, he tried to act as if this was a natural occurrence. Them sleeping together and waking up together. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Good morning dobe, the bathroom is free," Sasuke said in his most neutral voice before going to sit on the opposite side of the bed with his back to Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke's back a little curiously before getting up to go into the bathroom as well. Sasuke let out a sigh of relief upon hearing the door close and the faucet start running. He ran his hands through his hair and thought about what he had told Naruto last night. What had he been thinking? Why did it feel so right to be sharing such things with Naruto of all people? Before he could think on it any further Naruto came out of the bathroom and there was a soft knock on the bedroom door.

"Room service!" Kushina said happily through the door.

"Just a minute," Naruto yelled to his mother through the door before jogging back to the bed.

Sasuke saw this and slid back into the bed.

"We have to make it look real right?" He whisper asked Sasuke.

"Hn. How should we-I mean, how are we supposed to look?" Sasuke whispered back.

"Um, I guess we should spoon each other?" Sasuke gave him glare in response to that idea.

"What? Do you have a better idea?" Sasuke didn't so he huffed a little before turning on his side. Naruto nodded a bit smugly too himself before scooting up behind Sasuke and putting his arm around his waist.

"Do you have to hold me so tight, dobe?"

"Oh, please, you like it, snuggle bear." Naruto teased nuzzling his face into the back of Sasuke's neck.

"Come in!" Naruto called out to his mother before Sasuke could retort back or possibly do him bodily harm. Kushina came in all smiles with a tray of breakfast followed by Tsunade and Minato.

"Good morning, boys. Did you sleep well?" Kushina asked while setting the tray down on the coffee table in front of the bed.

"Like a log, what's up?" Naruto asked curiously. Minato cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Well you see, your mother and I-"

"And me-" Tsunade interjected. Minato smiled and laughed a little.

"And your Baa-chan decided that we want you two to get married this weekend." Both Sasuke and Naruto's eyes widened and they both sat up at this bit of news.

"This weekend?" Naruto echoed.

"Yes, this weekend, isn't that great?" Tsunade gushed.

"But this is your birthday weekend, Baa-chan," Naruto started.

"We wouldn't want to impose," Sasuke finished with Naruto nodding along while he was speaking and making agreeing noises once he was done.

"Nonsense! Nothing would make me happier." Tsunade argued back.

"But-"

"I insist." Tsunade cut Naruto off, a note of finality in her voice. Sasuke and Naruto knew when they were beaten.

"If you're sure-" Sasuke spoke.

"I'm sure," Tsunade interrupted again. Sasuke sighed and continued, "Then we would be honored." Kushina clapped her hands together in glee.

"Oooh, I can't wait to plan everything, we will have to have it on the premises of course, its tradition. We need to get attire and-" Kushina and Minato's laughter cut into her ramblings.

"Alright, Ma. Let's give the two lovebirds some time alone." Minato spoke while walking back out the door, Kushina and lastly Tsunade following him.

Tsunade grabbed the door knob and paused before closing it, "You brats have made this old woman so happy," she said before giving them a big smile and closing the door.

Naruto fell back onto the pillows once they were gone.

"Oh my god, Sasuke. This is a disaster! Did you see how happy Baa-chan was? My Mom? Hell, my Dad was too. I don't know where all this came from. When they find out that this isn't real they are going to be crushed." Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back in consolation.

"Relax, it's not that bad, Naruto. We'll get married and once we are back in New York we will get a quickie divorce and be done with it. No big deal." Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back some more, "You feel better, now?"

Naruto nodded and let out a deep breath, "Yea, I do. Thanks teme." Sasuke seemed to realize just where his hands were and he pulled away, jumping up to busy his hands with the coffee.

"That's good; you want some coffee, dobe?" Sasuke asked without looking at Naruto. If Naruto thought it was weird that Sasuke was avoiding looking at him, he kept it to himself. But he couldn't help but think that it was cute. Weird but cute. He couldn't deny that he loved Sasuke being nice but he wanted the old bastard Sasuke back and he knew just how to bring him out. Watch and learn from the master.

"Nah, I'm good teme, how bout you butter me a biscuit, Sass." Naruto pseudo demanded, knowing it would get Sasuke's back up to follow someone else's demands. Naruto couldn't help the smile that came to his face when Sasuke's back stiffened at both the demand and the new nickname. Works every time.

"What did you say?" Sasuke asked in a dangerous tone of voice, his back still to Naruto.

"Oh, nothing," Naruto paused for effect, "Sugarlips." Sasuke growled and spun around to face Naruto with a butter knife held threateningly in his right hand.

"I dare you to call me one of those disgusting nicknames one more time," Sasuke said with a tic in his cheek. Naruto's smile widened into a grin, glad that he could push Sasuke to the edge with a few minutes conversation.

"What you going to do with that butter knife, Sassy? You gonna go rob a bank? That's so sexy, can I come?" Naruto asked the last question a breathlessly like lovesick fangirl. Sasuke couldn't help his almost smile at that last bit; Naruto could be such a dobe sometimes.

"You're an idiot and I don't know why I put up with you."

"That's because you love me, Sas-"

"Hey!" Sasuke interrupted Naruto, pointing the butter knife at him for added emphasis, "There better be an '–uke' at the end of that name, dobe." Naruto's sheepish grin let him know he was right about his intentions but Sasuke let it go. This time.

With his cool back, Sasuke really looked at Naruto and he couldn't help but notice how handsome he looked with the sun lighting a golden halo around his blonde head or how sexy his face looked when he was grinning like that. And suddenly Sasuke needed to get away from it all, away from Naruto. He put the butter knife back on the table and turned to Naruto.

"You know what, dobe? I'm going to go." Naruto was really confused now and it showed on his face.

"Go where, teme?"

"Just out, for a walk, you know? I need some air," Sasuke said before walking to the bathroom.

"O-okay but that's the bathroom." Naruto reminded Sasuke, still confused.

"I know, I need to do some things in here first then I'm going to go for a walk." Sasuke closed the door before Naruto could say anything else.

Naruto stared at the bathroom door as if waiting for answers. When he didn't get any he couldn't help but think of the words he used to describe Sasuke earlier. Weird but cute.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke felt a little more like himself after his walk and he was confident that he could be around Naruto with no problem. Or so he thought.

Sasuke jogged up the stairs and was about to open the door to their room when he heard Naruto talking. He seemed to be on the phone, who was Naruto talking to? He voice sounded kind of angry and sad at the same time. The respectful thing to do would be to leave and give Naruto some privacy.

Turns out Sasuke isn't all that respectful. Sasuke leaned in closer to the door to hear better…

"-no, Ino! Would you listen to me for one second? What we had is over. You made that perfectly clear when you cheated on me with that co-worker, Sai I think his name was." Naruto seemed to be listening to Ino's reply since it was quiet again.

"I know you're sorry…yes, I agree that people do change…I did love you, Ino, but…" Sasuke couldn't help but feel a pang of hurt at hearing that Naruto loved this Ino person. It also didn't help that Naruto seemed to be coming around to Ino's way of thinking.

"Okay, ok Ino. I will meet you for drinks later but let me warn you I am engaged to be married and there's nothing you can say or do to change that. Goodbye Ino."

Sasuke could hear a short silence and then he heard footsteps coming towards the door. Sasuke quickly straightened up and ran back down the stairs.

Naruto hung up the phone and sighed a little. He never thought he would hear from Ino ever again, not to mention the fact that she wanted him back. Ino was his first love, his high school sweetheart, his everything once upon a time. Hell he thought he was going to marry her. He didn't think he was ever going to mend his broken heart or the betrayal he felt when he found out she had cheated on him.

But that seemed like such a long time ago. Things were different now, he was different now. Being on his own in New York had made him grow up so much. He made new friends, starting working his dream job, met Sasuke… he met Sasuke. Naruto couldn't help but notice that any feelings he had for Ino past or present were no comparison to what he felt for Sasuke now and Naruto still wasn't sure how he felt about that but he was starting to think that he didn't want to miss this opportunity to figure out where those feelings could lead to. Something great maybe.

Speaking of Sasuke he had been gone for a while now. Naruto decided to go find out where he was. Naruto walked towards the door and opened it. He was relieved to see Sasuke walking up them.

"Hey Sass, how was your walk?" Naruto asked with a smile, he was genuinely happy to see Sasuke and it showed in his expression. Sasuke slowly walked up the stairs and thought about what he had heard. It seemed that Ino was making moves on his fiancée. If she thought she was going to get her grubby paws on his dobe…wait his? When did Naruto become his property?

Sasuke heard the door open and Naruto's greeting question. He started to grunt his answer as per usual when he actually looked at Naruto's expression. He actually looked happy to see him, relieved even. Sasuke didn't know how to respond to this turn of events.

"…" Sasuke cleared his throat and tried again, "Hn."

"That good, huh? Anyway I was thinking, Sassy, that we could go out to a club for some dancing, drinking, fun, you know?" Naruto asked hopefully. Sasuke remembered Naruto agreeing to meet Ino for drinks but he had never expected Naruto to bring him along, maybe Naruto really meant it when he said that he was done with Ino.

Naruto thought Sasuke's long silence meant that he didn't want to be alone with him and he immediately started to backpedal, "We don't have to go if you don't want to, I was going to meet a friend and I thought you would like to go-"

"I'll go." Sasuke replied speaking over Naruto's mumbles, "It sounds like fun." Naruto smiled and glomped Sasuke he was so excited, "Thanks Sass, you won't regret it, we're going to have the best time, just you wait." Sasuke just wrapped his arms around Naruto as he chattered on and smiled a little, he could get used to this.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke wiped his hand across the bathroom mirror to remove the steam so he could see his reflection. He was getting ready for his 'date' with Naruto and honest to God he was kind of freaked out. As handsome and talented as Sasuke was he had never really been on a date before. Sasuke hated women, especially fan girls and if he was devoted to anything it would definitely be his work. He just never felt the need to seek out social, romantic relationships and now it was coming back to bite him in the ass. Big time.

Sasuke was determined not to let Naruto know about his lack of dating skills so he was going to play it cool, I mean he was an Uchiha, he could pull off cool, right?

Securing the towel more tightly around his waist, Sasuke left the bathroom to look for an outfit to wear and he came face to face with Naruto.

Naruto, who froze and just stared at him – or more accurately, his naked chest. This reminded Sasuke of a similar incident that had occurred just days before. It was funny to tease Naruto a little and this time would be no different.

Sasuke slowly brought his hand up and ran it through his hair before trailing it down his chest until he got to the small white towel he was wearing.

Naruto was closely following every movement with his eyes and he bit his lip when Sasuke's hand came to rest on the itty bitty towel. Why wasn't it smaller, or better yet, tied a lot looser?

Sasuke saw Naruto bite his lip, 'how sexy was that?' and a wicked smile came to his face. Naruto gasped in reaction, Sasuke's smiles were a rare treat, and this one was completely foreign on his face but delicious all the same.

His smile widening at Naruto's reaction, Sasuke stepped towards Naruto and slowly walked past him. Cool, remember?

"The shower is all yours, dobe." Sasuke said in passing as if nothing had just happened. Naruto nodded a bit dumbly and picked his jaw up off the floor. He tightened his hand around the towel in his hand, tried to will away his blush and went into the bathroom closing the door softly behind him.

Sasuke let a huge sigh and flopped on the bed. That was so… And Naruto was… With the lip… And the staring… And ugh…He didn't know that playing it cool with Naruto would be so hard; he was going to be in trouble tonight.

Sasuke eyed a Naruto he had never seen before. This Naruto was insanely sexy. Tight military style pants in a weathered gray contoured his legs and ass to perfection, a bright white tee set off his tan complexion and molded to his muscled chest, topped off with a black bomber jacket. His blonde hair was slicked away from his face, allowing Sasuke to see how beautiful his sky blue eyes really were. Sasuke couldn't help the way his eyes roamed over Naruto's body; I guess they didn't get the 'play it cool' memo.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's reaction to his appearance and he couldn't help the grin that came to his face. This was payback for the way Sasuke had teased him earlier. Naruto would ignore the fact that he was doing some intense staring of his own.

Sasuke looked damn good, even more than usual and that was saying something. Sasuke was actually dressed a little more casually than Naruto expected. In skin tight black jeans and a blue and gray checkered shirt with the first couple buttons undone to expose a tantalizing bit of pale skin whenever he moved. His hair was done in its usual style but Naruto noticed that there was a diamond stud in Sasuke's right ear.

Naruto almost attacked Sasuke then and there; nothing turned Naruto on like a sexy piercing. Naruto noticed that Sasuke was saying something to him with his eyebrow raised in question, damn he must have zoned out.

"…huh?" Sasuke just sighed at Naruto's inattentiveness; sadly he was kind of used to it now.

"I said are we going somewhere or are we just going to stand here all night?"

"Oh… yeah we're going out, I hope you have your dancing shoes on." Naruto replied with a devilish smile.

"Hn."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had agreed to meet Ino at what had been the hottest club in Sitka since he and Ino had been together. It used to be their place. The club was called Rasengan and like almost everything in town, it was owned by the Uzumaki family. The club was run by Naruto's cousin Kyuubi. Kyuubi was about five years older than Naruto but the two of them were very close, almost like brothers. Kyuubi had dark, almost blood red hair and the trademark Uzumaki blue eyes.

Naruto pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car, Sasuke silently doing the same. He could see that the club was crowded and there was a line to get in wrapped around the parking lot. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand without really thinking about it and pulled him along behind him. Sasuke struggled not to let his surprise show and went along with it. Like Naruto, Sasuke had decided to give this, whatever this thing was with Naruto, a real try and tonight was the perfect opportunity to act like a real couple and really mean it.

Naruto had made it to the club and walked to the front of the line, ignoring the grumbles from all the people waiting. He approached the bouncer and he let a huge smile come to his face.

"Chouji!" Naruto half-yelled in greeting to be heard over the music blasting out of the club. A big, muscular red-haired man stood at the entrance of the club with his arms crossed across his chance in an intimidating rather than defensive looking pose. The man looked up at hearing his name and he relaxed when he saw the man calling it.

"Naruto, long time no see." Chouji said while giving a couple of heavy pats to the back. These would have felled lesser man but having grown up with Chouji, Naruto was well used to Chouji's strength.

Chouji looked at Naruto and it was good to see one of his oldest friends. He noticed that Naruto was holding the hand of the dark haired man next to hm and he raised an eyebrow. To say he was surprised would be understatement as he was a major supporter of Naruto and Ino when they were together. He was also there to witness Ino throw it all away. So while he was surprised that Naruto was with a man, he was happy as well because Naruto had found love again.

"Who's your friend?" Chouji asked while raising his eyebrow to Naruto and Sasuke's clasped hands with a teasing smile on his round face. Naruto blushed and grinned as well. He had totally forgotten that he was holding Sasuke's hand.

"This is my fiancé Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke this is Chouji, an old friend." Sasuke and Chouji shook hands.

"Hey Chouji, I'm supposed to meet Ino for drinks later on, maybe we get the old gang together and meet for dinner or something?"

"That sounds good Naruto, I will call everyone and we can work out the details later on," Chouji said while stepping back to lift the rope to the entry way. "Have a good night, don't do anything too crazy." He finished with a laugh that shook his whole body.

"We won't!" Naruto answered with a grin before going inside, still pulling Sasuke behind him.

The club was dimly lit and pulsing with the beat of Trey Songz's "Say Aah". The strobe lights were ghosting over his and Sasuke's faces every few minutes and the crowded club managed to suck all the moisture out of the room within seconds of them being there. Their clothes were starting to stick to them, molding to their bodies showcasing muscular abs and strong legs and thighs.

Naruto held Sasuke' s hand aloft so that he wouldn't lose him as he squeezed his way through the crowd of socializing clubbers. Naruto made to the bar before turning to Sasuke to ask him if he wanted something to drink.

Sasuke leaned close to Naruto to whisper his answer into his ear. It was loud and he needed to be heard. Right? Right? That was his excuse and he was sticking to it. Naruto struggled not to shiver when he felt Sasuke's breath against his neck and ear and tried to focus on what he was saying. Naruto nodded and told the bartender what they wanted.

After receiving his drink turned to Sasuke and watched him take a sip of his bloody Mary. Naruto could see sweat glistening of the muscles of Sasuke's throat as he swallowed and Naruto had to stop himself from attacking Sasuke for the second time that night. Naruto turned to look out at the sea of grinding bodies on the dance floor and he subconsciously bobbed his head to the beat of the music.

Naruto heard the familiar beat of his favorite song and he set his drink down before turning to Sasuke and doing the same to Sasuke's drink. Sasuke looked at him in surprise.

"Dance with me?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto before smirking, "Hn."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand again and pulled him to the center of the dance floor.

_Oh my_  
Oh my gosh  
I did it again  
So I'm gone let the beat drop  
Oh my gosh

Naruto listened to the beat of the music for a few seconds before slowly moving his hips to the beat. He looked into Sasuke's eyes before reaching out a finger and hooking it into his belt loops and unhurriedly pulling him towards his own body to he was flush up against him moving his hips the whole time.

_Baby, let me_  
Baby, let me  
Baby, let me

Naruto softly started to roll his body against Sasuke's and Sasuke did the same. The two of them coming together, their chests, abdomens and groins touching every so often. Naruto eyes gradually closed, blonde lashes resting against tan cheeks as he lost himself in the song and in the feeling of Sasuke's body moving against his in a not so innocent way.

_Baby, let me love you down_  
There's so many ways to love ya  
Baby, I can break you down  
There's so many ways to love ya  
I mean, like, oh my gosh, I'm so in love  
I found you finally, it makes me want to say  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh my gosh

Even though this dance was Naruto's idea, Sasuke quickly found himself playing the role of aggressor. Sasuke let his hands wander over Naruto's body as they grinded, his hands ghosting down his back to his hips and ass, letting his hands cup there as he pulled Naruto's hips up to meet his.

_It make me want to say_

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Oh my gosh

You make me want to say  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh

Naruto let his eyes open as he brought his arms up to encircle Sasuke's neck, driving his fingers into the silky black hair that rested at the nape of his neck. He fingers did some exploring of their own before coming to rest at Sasuke's hips and rubbing circles into the fabric that was molded to them. This time it was Sasuke's turn for his eyes to fall shut as he quickly got lost in the sensation of Naruto's hands and fingers all over him.

_Fell so hard for honey out of all the girls up in this club_  
This one got me whipped, just off one look, yep, I fell in love  
Girl, you something special, you just like dynamite  
You're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're, you're out of sight

Naruto moved his hands upwards until his hands were met with the hem of Sasuke's shirt. He slipped his hands under it and rubbed his hands against Sasuke's stomach dipping his thumb in and out of Sasuke's belly button. Sasuke opened his eyes when he felt Naruto's bare hand on his stomach touching him skin to skin. Just as Sasuke brought Naruto's eyes to his both their eyes glazed with lust and want. He moved to bring his thigh in between Naruto's legs, his lips centimeters from touching Naruto's and the song ended.

Sasuke rested his forehead against Naruto's, his tongue coming out to lick his dry lips unintentionally licking Naruto's as well in the process. They both fought not to moan out loud. They held this position until the next song cam blasting through the speakers before reluctantly pulling away from each other.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm with every intention of dragging Naruto to the bathroom to finish what they started when someone stepped into their path. A blonde, female someone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Hot? I hope so, that's what I was aiming for XD The song that is playing during their grind session is OMG by Usher for those who don't know it; great song. As usual do let me know what you thought, reviews really do inspire writers. Until next time!


	10. Green With Envy

Ino Yamanka was never one to look back and regret but there was one thing she wished that she could change. Walking into Rasengan that night, knowing that she was going to see Naruto face to face for the first time in years, she felt everything for him that she felt back then. She felt like the butterflies in her stomach and the giddy excitement she always used to feel. She scanned the room for that familiar shade of blond hair, just a few shades darker than her own, and she felt her jaw drop at what she saw.

She saw her Naruto on the dance floor grinding with some guy – and not just any guy, this guy was hot and the two of them together was enough to send blood rushing to Ino's nose but also hurt to her heart. As she stared at them she couldn't help but notice how close they were, how much they complimented each other, how in tune they were with each other. When the music stopped Ino snapped out of her daze and gathered her crumbling resolve. That was her man, her Naruto, and she wasn't going to let this guy stand in her way of getting Naruto back.

Just as the guy grabbed Naruto's arm, Ino stepped into their line of vision bringing them to a complete stop in the middle of the dance floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto couldn't believe the night he was having. He had just grinded on the dance floor with Sasuke, not to mention getting to run his hands over that pale, creamy skin and did he mention the grinding that took place during all of that? When Sasuke grabbed his arm like that, Naruto was quite willing to go wherever he wanted, do whatever he wanted when they suddenly stopped moving.

Naruto tried to clear the haze from his head by shaking it a few times before looking up and around Sasuke to see what stood in their path. Ino. And boy, was she not a happy camper. Naruto involuntarily stepped in front of Sasuke in a protective gesture at the look of hatred that Ino was sending Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at the blonde woman that stood in front of him and Naruto, blocking their path to the bathroom damn her. He raised an eyebrow at the mixed look of envy, jealousy, and a touch of hate that Ino was sending him. Then he was looking at the back of Naruto's head. For a second he thought that Naruto was trying to hide him from Ino but he could see the tenseness of Naruto's muscles and he realized that the idiot was trying to protect him from Ino.

Sasuke could see from over Naruto's shoulder that Naruto's actions had made Ino even angrier. Sasuke smirked, he knew just what to do to show her exactly whom she was playing with.

Sasuke molded his body to the back of Naruto, wrapping his arms around Naruto's waist and resting his chin on his shoulder. Sasuke's smirk widened even further when he felt Naruto relax into him and Ino's eyes darken as she looked on. Sasuke stared into her blue eyes, not nearly as blue or as beautiful as Naruto's, as he slowly nuzzled the side of Naruto's neck causing Naruto's eyes to fall to half mast.

He watched as Ino's hands clenched into fists at knowing that Naruto was uncaring of her presence and as he placed a kiss on the place on the side of Naruto's neck, while Ino watched on helplessly. Ino lowered her gaze from Sasuke's and tried to get a hold on her anger, her disappointment, but it was useless; she was about ready to explode from it.

"Naruto!" Naruto heard Ino's angry shouting from what seemed like a far away distance and he leaned back against Sasuke a little while he hazily opened his eyes and blinked them a few times. Naruto felt like he had just woken up from a lust induced coma; Sasuke was good. He straightened up so he wasn't leaning completely on Sasuke and tried to focus on just what Ino was screaming about. That was one thing he didn't miss; the screaming.

"-ruto! Who is this guy and why are you letting him touch you like that?" Ino stopped yelling and looked at Naruto expectantly. Naruto automatically opened his mouth to answer her but then he closed it again. He wasn't Ino's boyfriend any longer. What right did she have to be angry about what he was doing with his fiancé?

"It's good to see you too Ino. This is my fiancé Sasuke. I'm pretty sure that I told you I was engaged when we spoke on the phone. Remember?" Naruto replied back in a chiding voice, his tone cool.

"Let's go find somewhere a little more private to talk, shall we?" Naruto asked before grabbing Sasuke's hand and leading them to a quiet corner of the club where there were tables set up. Ino sat down on one side of the table and pulled out the chair next to her with a glance in Naruto's direction. Naruto struggled not to roll his eyes as he sat on the opposite side of the table and pulled out the chair next to him for Sasuke. Ino fumed silently.

"So why did you want to meet up, and here of all places?" Naruto asked Ino, interrupting the glaring contest that she and Sasuke were having.

"This used to be our place. Don't you remember when we had our first date here? Our first kiss? Or on your eighteenth birthday when I gave you that amazing blo-"

"Stop it Ino! That was in the past. We are in the past. And that was your fault and no one else's." Naruto cut across her, his voice rising in anger as he tried not to look at Sasuke's reaction to hearing about his and Ino's past. He couldn't believe that Ino was actually trying to get back with him by trying to sabotage his relationship with Sasuke.

"But it doesn't have to be, Naruto!" Ino exclaimed while reaching across the table to grasp at the hand Naruto had resting there. Naruto roughly pulled his hand out of Ino's, ignoring her hurt gasp at the action. He picked up Sasuke's hand from where he had it resting in his lap and ran his thumb across the knuckles before resting it on the table with his. Ino didn't miss how Naruto unconsciously played with Sasuke's fingers, most notably the black ring on his engagement finger.

"Ino, listen to me. No listen. You have to move on. I can't be the guy that used to hang on your every word or the guy that trusted everything that came out of that rosebud mouth of yours. That guy is gone. He's gone, I grew up and what we had means nothing in comparison to what I could have with Sasuke. Try to understand that-"

"You're just saying that because he's here. If he wasn't with you, you would want me back, I know you would!" Ino cried out desperately, tears starting to pool in her eyes. Naruto really did roll his eyes this time.

"Now you're just being ridiculous Ino. I was trying to be nice and let you down easy but you won't let me. Let me make it simple. I'm over you. In growing up I learned that I like men and you simply don't have the proper equipment to satisfy me. I was willing to stay friends but now I just want you to go away."

"But-" Ino tried to reason with Naruto but he was unmoved.

"Now." Ino gathered what little dignity she had left before standing up from her seat and storming away but not before she saw the smirk that Sasuke had on his face and vowed that she was going to get him back for stealing Naruto's love away from her.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke watched Ino storm away for a second before he turned his attention back to Naruto, watching as he twisted his ring around and stared into space.

"You okay, dobe?" Sasuke asked softly, he was a little afraid that the little episode with Ino had changed things somehow.

"I didn't know you had that in you. You were brutally honest with her. I think I may be rubbing off on you."

Naruto turned to Sasuke and he couldn't help but smile at the concern he saw in those dark eyes.

"I'm fine, teme. I think I'm rubbing off on you too, since when do you care about how other people are feeling? And I was just thinking, you know?" Sasuke smirked and tried to lighten the heavy mood Ino had left.

"You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

"Haha, very funny. I was thinking that we should go out together-"

"What? This wasn't enough?"

"Yes, bu-"

"But what?"

"I-"

"You?"

"Will you let me finish-"

"Hn." Sasuke smirked when Naruto growled at him. Irritating Naruto was fun, who knew?

"We were interrupted. Next time I just want it to be me and you, no interruptions."

"That sounds pretty kinky; I didn't know you such a dirty mind, dobe."

"I know right. Wait! Kinky! Dirty mind! Who are you and what have you done with my Sasuke?" Did Naruto just claim him like a possession? Sasuke was not ashamed to admit that he kind of liked it.

"Hn."

" . . . Teme."

"What did you have in mind?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Sasuke just decided to catch a late dinner at a restaurant that Naruto knew very well.

On the ride to the restaurant, Naruto couldn't help but steal glances at Sasuke every five seconds it seemed. It was finally hitting him that he was going on a date with Sasuke, his bastard of a boss and he was completely looking forward to it. Naruto had big plans for the night; he had made reservations at the fanciest restaurant in town, Naruto found that being an Uzumaki had its perks and he had some surprises in store for Sasuke afterwards as well.

Sasuke noticed Naruto's staring but he kept quiet about it, he didn't want Naruto to notice he was doing some glancing of his own and he liked that Naruto couldn't keep his eyes off him.

When they finally made it to the restaurant, Sasuke couldn't help the surprised look on his face. This was a really nice restaurant; he wasn't expecting Naruto to take them somewhere this nice.

"Not what you were expecting, huh?" Naruto asked after seeing the look on Sasuke's face.

"Hn." Sasuke grunted schooling his face into its usual bored look. Naruto offered his arm to Sasuke, "Shall we?"

Sasuke eyed the arm a little suspiciously before slowly looping his arm through it. Walking into the restaurant both Sasuke and Naruto noticed the looks they were receiving, looks of envy and/or jealousy from both males and females, and admiration from a select few. Unbeknownst to them, the two of them made quite the striking couple.

Sasuke used to such looks ignored them with practiced ease, while Naruto blushed a little in response. Approaching the maître d', Naruto was happy to see a familiar face.

"Shikamaru? What are you doing here?" Shikamaru gave him a tired look before answering.

"Troublesome…Chouji's family bought the restaurant a few years ago and he asked me to help them out."

"Huh…I just saw Chouji at Rasengan and he recommended this restaurant but he didn't say that his family owned it now."

Sasuke just watched the two of them talk, did Naruto know everyone in this town? He could see why this Shikamaru guy got the job as maitre d' instead of waiter or something, he looked like he was about to fall asleep in the middle of his short conversation with Naruto.

Naruto remembered his manners and introduced Sasuke, "Ah, Shikamaru this is my fiancé Sasuke. Sasuke this is Shikamaru, another old schoolmate of mine." Sasuke nodded to Shikamaru in greeting and Shikamaru did the same.

Shikamaru glanced down at his list of reservations and without a word he led Sasuke and Naruto to their waiting table. Shikamaru being as observant as he was couldn't help but notice the sexual tension present between Sasuke and Naruto. He also thought that Sasuke didn't seem like Naruto's usual type but that's as far as his thinking went. It was too troublesome to think about it any further than that. Handing them their menus, he quietly left them alone.

Opening up the menu, Sasuke was pleased to see that the restaurant had plenty of different kinds of food for them to choose from. He looked at Naruto to see that he wasn't even looking at his menu, instead he was looking at him.

"Decided already?"

"Yeah, I used to come here all the time before I moved away, nothing has changed all that much."

"Hn. So what's good?" Naruto seemed delighted that Sasuke wanted his opinion and his smile showed his excitement.

"You like tomatoes right? They have the best spaghetti." Sasuke was a bit taken aback that Naruto even remembered what he had said that night about his likes and dislikes but Sasuke was starting to think he shouldn't be. Naruto was turning out to be a lot more observant and intuitive than Sasuke had ever given him credit for being.

"Then that's what I will have."

Not soon after Sasuke set his menu down a perky waitress came to take their drink orders. She introduced herself as Karin and she kept her eyes glued to Sasuke, completely ignoring Naruto when she asked what he wanted to drink. Sasuke ignored her simpering, "I'll have water."

She wrote down his order, "Is that all? I could give you so much more." Sasuke glared at her in response, 'did she not see that he was with someone?' Sasuke decided to speed this up, "Naruto what do you want to drink?"

Naruto who had been glaring daggers at the waitress answered in an irritated voice, "I'll have an Alaskan polar bear (1), please."

"Uh-huh," the waitress merely gave him a quick, scathing glance before gluing her eyes back to Sasuke.

"You can leave now," Sasuke told her boredly. She nodded and made a show of leaning further over than necessary to take his menu and show him her cleavage. Naruto waved his menu in front of her face, blocking her view of Sasuke, "Here you go, buh bye now."

The waitress practically snatched the menu out of Naruto's hand before looking at Sasuke as if asking him to do something about Naruto. Sasuke raised an eyebrow in response before looking pointedly away.

Karin glared at Naruto, and then smiled flirtatiously at Sasuke before flouncing off, hopefully to go do her job.

Sasuke looked over to Naruto and was startled to see that Naruto was scowling in the direction that the waitress had gone off in.

"Your jealousy is showing, Naruto." Sasuke teasing voice snapped Naruto out of his scowling.

"W-what? Who's jealous? I was just scowling because that waitress was really rude! I'm going to talk to Chouji about her behavior."

"Right and I'm the Easter bunny."

"Hmph, think what you want teme." Sasuke smirked at Naruto's pouting, he was so cute sometimes.

"I will, you don't have to be jealous. I'm not interested in her anyway."

"I'm not jea-! Wait, you're not?"

"No, I'm not."

Naruto, who had looked away from Sasuke in embarrassment, turned his eyes back to him. The table was light with candles and the light from them seemed to flicker and bring warmth to Sasuke's eyes. But maybe it more than just the candlelight that put that light there. Maybe Sasuke was feeling the same feelings Naruto felt. Only one way to find out.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Would it be weird if I told you that I want us to be a real couple?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto stunned. Naruto was feeling the same way as he did and Sasuke didn't have an answer ready, so much for playing it cool.

Naruto thinking that Sasuke's silence was a rejection started to quickly backtrack, "Sorry, teme. Did I completely ruin the moment with my nonsense? Forget I ever said anything, pretend it never happened. Because us as a real, live couple would be-"

"Good."

"Ridi-huh? Did you say good?"

"Hn. Close your mouth dobe, you'll let flies in."

"Do you really mean that?"

Before Sasuke could answer, Karin returned with their drinks. She placed a little white napkin down in front of Sasuke and gently set his glass of water down on it. She did neither for Naruto; she practically slammed his drink down on the table. Neither Sasuke nor Naruto paid her any mind.

Sasuke saw that Naruto was still staring at him with a tiny bit of uncertainty in his eyes and he knew he would need more than words to convince him. Sasuke pushed back his chair a little, leaned forward, and crooked his index finger towards the blonde, "Come here, Naruto." Naruto eyes searched Sasuke's before he did as he was commanded. He leaned forward to meet Sasuke halfway and was rewarded with Sasuke's lips meeting his.

Sasuke, ignoring the horrified gasp of the waitress, softly rubbed his lips against Naruto's and closed his eyes to savor the moment. Sasuke raised his right hand to softly caress Naruto's cheek and he used his left to grab Naruto's collar to pull him even closer.

Plunging his tongue in Naruto's mouth, where it immediately dueled with Naruto's for dominance, a duel Sasuke won. Exploring Naruto's mouth, tasting a flavor that was uniquely Naruto, Sasuke stifled a moan when Naruto's tongue brushed against his own and remembered where they were.

The raven opened his eyes and slowly pulled away, softly pressing a kiss to Naruto's lips one last time before releasing the blonde's collar and sitting back down. Naruto's eyes were glazed when he opened them again and he sat back down as well. Licking his lips, Sasuke turned to the frozen waitress with a smirk.

"We're ready to order now."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The night had turned cool by the time that Sasuke and Naruto had finished eating dinner. Sasuke let Naruto pull him along off into the night, since Naruto said that he had a part two of their date, whatever that meant.

Naruto was holding Sasuke's hand tight in his and he couldn't help but give it a squeeze almost in question. The answering squeeze he got back was all the reassurance he needed. The moonlight was shining down on them and lighting a path as they walked through the woods.

Naruto had made sure to pack a picnic basket, warm blankets, lantern, and everything else they would need for a night in the forest. He thought back to dinner and the kiss they had shared and he was pretty sure that any doubts that anyone had about their relationship – not that there were any – were laid to rest. It especially had gotten that crazy waitress to give her attempts to get Sasuke's attention a much needed rest.

Naruto surreptitiously touched his fingers to his lips; he hoped that there was more where that came from.

A pull on his arm interrupted his thoughts and Naruto turned to Sasuke in response.

"How much further?"

Naruto looked around a bit before replying, "A few more minutes. We can set up camp here and what we really came to see is right over that hill." Punctuating the sentence by pointing at the hill a few yards in front of them.

Setting up camp and starting a little fire for warmth, Naruto lead Sasuke to the top of the hill and laid a thick blanket on the ground.

Sitting down and pulling Sasuke down next to him, Naruto motioned for Sasuke to look up. Sasuke followed his motion and his eyes widened at the sight of the sky. The aurora borealis seemed to dance across the sky, lighting it with a myriad of blues and greens. The night sky seemed to almost billow and shimmer like a flowy sheer curtain over the sky.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at Sasuke's reaction to the phenomenon, he didn't get to catch him off guard very often and it was always a pleasure when it happened.

"You know, there's a story about how the aurora borealis happens. Do you want to hear it?" Naruto's soft question pulled Sasuke's eyes away from the sky and he nodded in affirmative before letting his eyes drift back up.

"Tsunade Baa-chan used to read me a story called The Labrador Eskimo (2) every night before bedtime.

I was fascinated with the lights when I was younger and since I had so many questions she bought the book to shut me up."

Sasuke smirked a little at that last part; that sounded like Naruto.

"Anyway, the author theorized that where the ends of the earth and land met up they were bounded together by a huge abyss. And on top of that abyss, there is a very narrow pathway that leads to heaven. The sky is a hard covering over the earth and there is a small hole in it to the true heavens in which the souls of those who have suffered a violent or voluntary death and the raven have been down the pathway.

"The spirits of those who live there light candles to guide the way for new arrivals," Naruto pointed his finger up to the lights, "This is the light of the aurora."

"You can see the spirits eating ramen and playing football," Naruto paused at Sasuke's incredulous look, "What? That totally makes sense, ramen is the food of the Gods, everyone knows that."

"And the crackling noise you hear? That's the sound of the spirits trying to communicate with the living. If you hear it, you should always answer back in a whisper, teme, or they will get mad at you."

Sasuke turned his face away from Naruto so he wouldn't see his smile; Naruto could be so childish sometimes.

"That was a good story, right teme?" Naruto asked with a dazzling smile, "I knew more than you thought, didn't I?"

"Hn. That was a really good story… Naruto." At hearing his real name, Naruto's smile got even brighter if that were possible.

They stayed and watched the aurora borealis for another hour before making their way back to the campfire. Sasuke was the first one into the tent and he quickly snuggled down into his sleeping bag in order to stave off the cold. Naruto added a few more logs to the fire before climbing into the tent and zipping it closed.

Getting into his sleeping bag and zipping that up as well, Naruto turned to Sasuke to say goodnight when Sasuke spoke first.

Turning to face Naruto, Sasuke scooted his bag close enough to feel Naruto's body heat and stare directly into his eyes.

"Naruto…"

"Hmm?"

"I had a really good time on our date, the most fun I've had in a really long time and I just want to say… thank you." Naruto blinked sleepily at Sasuke before smiling.

"I had a good time too, Sasuke." Naruto leaned forward and gently kissed Sasuke on the lips. Naruto licked the seam of Sasuke's lips, dipping his tongue inside when the raven parted them. The blonde moved his tongue playfully against Sasuke's before drawing back. Childishly rubbing his nose against Sasuke's and giving that a peck as well, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and closed his eyes. Sasuke smiled and did the same.

"Goodnight… Snookie."

Naruto peeked one eye open and his smile softened at the sight of Sasuke's smile and delight that he was rubbing off on Sasuke.

Naruto pulled Sasuke's hand to his chest, right over his heart, "Goodnight, Sass."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, hope it was worth the wait ^_^ This story is kind of taking on a life of its own apart from the movie, and I hope everyone is willing to go on this trip with me.
> 
> (1) In case you were wondering an Alaskan Polar Bear is a milk based cocktail drink. I thought the name was appropriate and Naruto loves milk; it was a win-win. Here's a link in case anyone wants to test it out: http :// www. 1001cocktails. com/ recipes/ mixed-drinks/
> 
> (2) The Labrador Eskimo by Ernest W. Hawkes is actually a story that came up when I googled aurora borealis folklore.


	11. The Nearness Of You

For the first time in days, Naruto had woken up alone. After they had returned from their camping trip at sunrise, they found Baa-chan waiting for them; determined that tradition be followed. No amount of argument would sway her and Naruto was embarrassed to recall that he had argued the loudest and the longest. But in his defense, Sasuke was too polite to argue with an elder (if Tsunade knew that Sasuke thought of her as elderly she would blow a gasket :) and Naruto could see that he was itching to argue with her as well.

Today was his wedding day. To Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto never thought that he would be getting married, never mind the fact that he would marry his boss. If someone had asked him two a week, heck a few days ago if he would ever marry Sasuke, he would have laughed in their face. But things change or maybe you just learn to see underneath the underneath.

His parents had invited every one of their relatives near and far, all their friends , all their neighbors, hell Naruto wouldn't be surprised if the whole town showed up for their wedding. Uzumaki's never did know how to do anything small. Naruto wasn't sure what to think or feel. He and Sasuke had gone into this relationship with false pretenses and now they knew they wanted something real but what if they got married and they didn't feel the same way anymore? Naruto wasn't sure he wanted to take that chance. But if they call the wedding off, Sasuke would definitely be deported and he would be losing a lot more than a chance at a relationship with Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke wouldn't admit it but he missed waking up wrapped around his blond dobe and he was incredibly nervous about the events to come. He had a bad feeling all morning, like something was going to go wrong, someone was going to find out the truth and his relationship with Naruto would be over before it had even started. His morbid thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door before it opened.

Minato stood in the doorway looking like a much more polished, older Naruto. Minato gave Sasuke a small smile but Sasuke could see that there was worry tinged with sadness in his eyes.

"Mr. Uzumaki-"

"Call me Minato."

"Minato, is something wrong?" Sasuke tried to keep the concern he felt from shading his voice. Despite his standoffish attitude, Sasuke was raised to cherish ones parents and he had really fallen in love with Naruto's parents in the short time he had gotten to know them.

Minato laughed a little before shaking his head a little, "Not at all, son. I just came up to officially give you my approval and give away Naruto's hand in marriage. Don't ever tell him I said that; he would definitely kill me but he is my only child and I feel like you are a part of the family already. I know that you are the best person for him." Instead of building Sasuke up, Minato's words proved to have the opposite effect. Sasuke felt even more terrible for lying to the Uzumaki's, Sasuke knew better than anyone the importance of family and family didn't lie to each other.

"Minato? There is something I have to tell you about my engagement to Naruto-" Sasuke took a deep breath in preparation but when he looked Minato in the eyes and saw the happiness reflected there, he couldn't do it. He couldn't disappoint him with the truth. So Sasuke just smiled and shook his head.

"You know what? Never mind, it's not important. I really appreciate you accepting me into the family, you won't regret it." Minato smiled before slapping Sasuke on the shoulder and telling him he would meet him downstairs.

Sasuke waited until the door had closed before sighing and wilting a little where he stood. The foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach still hadn't gone away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Minato walked slowly down the stairs, he had felt like Sasuke had something really important to tell him but changed his mind at the last minute for some reason. Minato mentally shrugged his shoulders; how bad could it be? Minato heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. He was greeted by a tall, black haired man wearing thick rounded eyeglasses and a pretty young woman with pink hair of all things. The man spoke first, "Mr. Uzumaki?" He asked a bit pompously.

Minato frowned a little before nodding in response. The man smiled a bit gleefully before stepping forward with his hand outstretched, "Mr. Ebisu, at your service."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke stood in his place by the preacher, nervously waiting for the proceedings to start. The bad feelings he had felt off and on the whole morning returned with a vengeance when Minato angrily came up the aisle to take his place next to Sasuke but not before throwing a glare at a couple at the back of the room. Sasuke followed his glare and was shocked to see Sakura and Mr. Ebisu there, both of them looking more than a little put out about something. Sasuke tried not to shudder when Sakura caught his eye and blew him a kiss.

Sasuke looked at Minato out of the corner of his eye to see him still glaring at Sakura and Mr. Ebisu. Sasuke had figured out the situation and put two and two together but why wasn't Minato livid? Why was he mad at Sakura and Mr. Ebisu? Sasuke decided to get to the bottom of this disaster in the making.

"Minato? Minato?" Sasuke shook Minato's shoulder and that seemed to snap him out of his angry glaring.

"Do you know those people?" Sasuke asked pointing to his two least favorite people; in the world.

"Not really." Sasuke frowned, not understanding.

"Then why are you glaring at them like they found your hidden ramen stash and burned it?"

"Those two had the nerve to come here with some ridiculous story about you marrying Naruto because you're an immigrant and really being in love with that pink haired girl, Blossom or Carnation, or something. They obviously are trying to pull the wool over my eyes but I told them where they could go. How dare they try and ruin my son's big day? And how could they slander your character like that? I know you aren't like that!" Minato finished in a near shout. Sasuke could see that he was getting all worked about the situation again and tried to calm him down while he tried to think.

He never thought any of this would happen like it had. Sakura and his immigration lawyer showing up to stop the wedding, Sakura claiming that he loved her, Minato finding out the truth and not believing a word of it. Sasuke didn't know what to think or what to do. While it was nice that Minato had so much faith in him, in his character that he would dismiss the truth, it was going to make telling him the truth that much harder.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto walked down the stairs dressed in an all white Armani suit, why was he the woman in this scenario, damn it? Ignoring that, he thought he looked pretty dashing. His Baa-chan was waiting by the entrance to walk him down the aisle. Everyone thought the job should be hers and it would be a birthday present that she could cherish forever. Naruto ran a hand through his hair and sighed, the butterflies he was feeling in his stomach just wouldn't go away.

"Come on brat! Your prince charming isn't going to wait forever!" Tsunade teased Naruto before holding out her arm. Naruto glowered at her before taking her arm and laughing.

"Thanks, Baa-chan. I needed that." Naruto said with a grin. Tsunade grinned back and motioned for the attendants to open the door, "Shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's head snapped up when he heard the soft tones of the wedding song that Tsunade and Kushina had chosen for them. It was an instrumental version of the Paramore song 'My Heart.' Sasuke and Naruto listened to it and they found it somehow very fitting to their relationship. As the doors slowly opened, Sasuke couldn't help the smile that came to his face. His dobe was looking beyond handsome, beyond hot in his white tuxedo; the grin on his face didn't hurt things either.

As Naruto walked up the aisle to his husband to be he couldn't help but notice the strange atmosphere in the room. His father seemed angry, Sasuke looked sad and uncharacteristically panicky, and his mother looked concerned in reaction to how his Dad and his fiancé were acting. Everyone should be happy, it was his wedding day damn it! Oh god did he just think that? He was even starting to think like a bride.

Naruto looked around to see if there was anything or anyone that could cause such a response in everyone. He eyes took a slow sweep around the room and he was shocked to see that crazy bitch Sakura and that immigration lawyer. What were they doing here? Did they already talk to his father? Is that why he was angry? If he knew the truth, why was he still letting the wedding take place? Naruto turned his now panicky blue eyes to Sasuke's for guidance.

Sasuke saw that Naruto had realized the situation and was looking to him for direction. Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes and he suddenly knew what he had to do. He felt a calm come over him and it must have shown in his eyes and his expression because Naruto relaxed as well.

Naruto saw Sasuke relax and he unconsciously did as well. Sasuke seemed to have a plan and Naruto was willing to trust him to do the right thing. As Naruto reached the altar and Tsunade rested his hand in Sasuke's, the feeling of this being right, the same feeling he felt during the engagement party went coursing through him once again and Naruto's smile brightened in response.

This brought a smile to Sasuke's face as well, making him all the more handsome in Naruto's eyes as well as the guests if the sighs he heard were any indication. Sasuke took Naruto's hand and he could feel the weight of Sakura and lawyer's glare on him especially when he smiled at Naruto.

The priest who had been waiting behind a center piece came out and stood behind them. Sasuke turned around and got his second shock of the day. It was that bushy browed waiter, sometimes stripper, and store clerk, Lionel or Liesel or something. What was he doing here? Why was he their priest? And, oh God why was he wearing an all green suit? Sasuke tried not to shudder as he felt the priests lovesick gaze on him, at least it didn't have the tinge of crazy and delusional that Sakura's had.

Naruto tried not to roll his eyes when he saw that Lee was their priest, that guy was everywhere. He struggled not to let the fact that Lee had a crush on his Sassy bother him, after all this was their wedding.

Lee cleared his throat and smiled brightly at all the guests, his smile going up a few watts when he looked at Sasuke.

"Dearly beloved, my most youthful guests! We are gathered here today to witness Sasuke and Naruto join together in holy matrimony. In the time these two have known each other, their love and understanding of each other has grown to such heights that they have chosen today to live the springtime of their youths together forever.

I will take his time to ask who supports this awesomely youthful couple in marriage?" Kushina and Tsunade stood up from the seats in answer and Minato walked from his place beside Sasuke to stand before the couple. He put a hand on both Sasuke and Naruto's shoulders and grinned at them.

"I wholeheartedly support these two in whatever they choose to do. Treat each other with care." Minato gently patted them both on the shoulder before going to sit with Kushina and Tsunade. All three men blinked their watery eyes and refused to admit that they were getting emotional. Their allergies must be acting up.

While the boys were blinking their watery eyes, Kushina had taken it as an opportunity to walk to the altar and stand in front of the couple to recite the wedding readings that Sasuke and Naruto had chosen. This is called "Yes I'll Marry You" by Pam Ayres. Kushina cleared her throat and began.

Yes, I'll marry you, my dear,  
And here's the reason why;  
So I can push you out of bed  
When the baby starts to cry  
And I hear a knocking  
And it's creepy and it's late  
I hand you the torch you see  
And you investigate  
Yes I'll marry you my dear  
And you may not apprehend it  
But when the tumble dryer goes  
It's you that has to mend it  
You have to face the neighbour  
Should our roggie cat attack him  
And if a drunkard fondles me  
It's you that has to whack him"

There was frequent laughter throughout each scenario and Naruto found himself grinning even as Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes I'll marry you  
You're virile and you're lean  
Your house is like a pigsty  
I'll help you keep it clean  
That sexy little dinner  
Which you served by candle night  
As I do the chappatis you can cook it every night  
It's you who has to work the drill  
And put up curtain track  
And when I've got a migraine it's you who gets the flack  
I do see great advantages  
But none of them for you  
And so before you see the light  
I do I do I do I do"

Kushina smiled once she was done and sat back down. Mr. Ebisu and Sakura were the only ones stone faced so far throughout the ceremony, Sakura looking like she wanted make an outburst.

Lee walked back up to the altar, "I am now going to read an excerpt from "The Art of a Good Marriage", by Wilferd Arlan Peterson.

A good marriage must be created.  
In marriage the "little" things are the big things.  
It is never being too old to hold hands.  
It is remembering to say, "I love you" at least once a day.  
It is never going to sleep angry.  
It is having a mutual sense of values, and common objectives.  
It is standing together and facing the world.  
It is forming a circle that gathers in the whole family.  
It is speaking words of appreciation, and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways.  
It is having the capacity to forgive and forget.  
It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow.  
It is a common search for the good and the beautiful.  
It is not only marrying the right person - it is being the right partner."

"Sasuke and Naruto you have chosen this most youthful day to stand before friends and family to begin your life together. "

"Do you, Sasuke Uchiha, choose Naruto Uzumaki to be your husband, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you in the springtime of your youth?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and knew that he wanted all of those things and more, "I do." Lee nodded and turned to Naruto.

"Do you, Naruto Uzumaki, choose Sasuke Uchiha to be your husband, to respect you in your successes and in your failures, to care for you in sickness and in health, to nurture you, and to grow with you in the springtime of your youth?"

Naruto saw that Sasuke didn't even hesitate to agree and he didn't want to either, "I do." Lee smiled before proceeding on to the exchanging of the rings.

"Wedding rings are made precious by our wearing them, your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together. Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight. May these rings remind you always of the vows you have taken here today.

You have for each other a ring of your own choosing, please exchange them." Sasuke pulled the chain of the necklace he wore out from under his shirt to reveal the ring he chose for Naruto to the guests (1). Naruto did the same. Sasuke took the ring of the chain and took Naruto's hand into his own.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of the love and affection I feel for you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you, dobe." Sasuke slid the ring onto Naruto's finger and stepped back. The sniffles of Kushina, Tsunade and not a few men could be heard throughout the room.

Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his and the ring he had chosen for Sasuke in the other before repeating the vow, "I give you this ring as a symbol of the love and affection I feel for you. Wear it and think of me and know that I love you, teme." Now for the question that Sasuke had been dreading, he could see Sakura practically vibrating in her seat to shout her objections, Ebisu too if his self-satisfied expression was anything to go by.

"If anyone can show just cause why this youthful couple cannot be legally joined in marriage, please speak now or forever hold your peace."

Sakura shot up out of her chair her objection along with two others reverberating around the room, "I object!" There was complete silence before chaos erupted. Sakura looked around confused to see who else had objected along with her and she was surprised to see Sasuke and Naruto smiling at each other in relief.

Minato, Kushina, and Tsunade stood stunned and confused, why had that pink haired woman objected to the wedding? More importantly why had both of the grooms?

"Naruto? What's going on, honey?" Kushina asked in a soft voice. Naruto opened his mouth to explain but Sasuke cut him off, "I'll do it dobe, it was my idea in the first place." Sasuke turned to face Naruto's family and took a deep breath.

"Minato, Kushina, and Baa-chan, the truth is Naruto and I were faking our engagement to each other. Minato what Mr. Ebisu and Sakura told you about me marrying Naruto because I am an immigrant it true. I am not however in love with that woman; stalking is never attractive Ms. Haruno. Sakura flinched when she felt Sasuke's dark gaze on her and she started crying when she finally realized that he really had no interest in her. I just want you to know that I did really fall in love with Naruto in the last few days and you all as well. I couldn't ask for a more supportive family if I tried. I'll understand if you can't forgive me but I would really like to marry your son if you will give us your blessing."

"Don't blame the teme completely for this guys, I agreed to this and I really have fallen in love with him." Naruto jumped in when his family looked hesitant to give their blessing.

"Ok." Minato said with a sigh.

"Ok? Do you really mean it Dad? Mom? Baa-chan?" Naruto asked excitedly. Tsunade nodded and came forward to hug both Sasuke and Naruto. "I know true love when I see it, don't mess this up brats."

Kushina smiled and hugged them both as well, lingering with Sasuke to softly brush the back of his head with her hand, "You're a good boy, I look forward to having another son in the family." She said before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Minato stood silent throughout the exchange and Sasuke straightened and waited. Minato solemnly held out his hand for Sasuke to shake. Sasuke reached out his hand to grab Minato's and felt Minato pull him into a bear hug much like he did when they first met. This time Sasuke hugged him back.

There was a slow clap once everything had been sorted out. Sakura's despondent wailing could be heard over the roaring of the crowd. Lee officially pronounced them husbands and Sasuke and Naruto had their first kiss as a married couple.

The kiss was everything that they thought it would be and nothing like they could have ever imagined. Their wedding song 'My Heart' played as they walked out of the church amid cheers and thrown rice and confetti. Kushina snapping pictures the whole way. They got into the backseat of the car and were silent on the drive to the reception. Naruto was cuddled up to Sasuke and resting his head on his shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The reception was being held at the club owned by Naruto's family, Rasengan. The club was a lot bigger than Sasuke remembered by places often looked bigger when they were well lit. The club was beautifully decorated with softly lit candles on each table. The silver ball and chandeliers giving the club a soft glow; the lights looking like stars on the black floor and tables.

The decorators had placed a large round table a little ways from the dance floor for the grooms and the family. Naruto and Sasuke naturally sat next to each other with Kushina and Minato on either side with Tsunade in the middle. Sasuke and Naruto had flown in some of their co-workers to the reception once they knew that they were really getting married. Sasuke even invited Neji Hyuuga and he was surprised when he showed up with his shy cousin Hinata in tow.

Once everyone had settled down, Minato stood to make a toast, "Hey everyone, my name is Minato and I am the father of the bride-" Minato was interrupted at this point by laughter, a smack on the arm from his wife, a smirk from Sasuke and a dark glower from Naruto,- excuse me, I am the father of the blond groom, is that better? I knew that when Naruto had started his new life in New York and all he could talk about was Sasuke this, and Sasuke that, that there was something more there.

And when I met this fine young man and I saw the love and respect that they had for one another, I knew that I didn't have to worry about them not being able to go the distance. I just want to thank everyone for making this wedding a success and I know that if Sasuke's family could have been here to see this they would have been so proud. To the bride and groom!" Minato finished by lifting his glass in salute, everyone else following suit.

Naruto and Sasuke thanked the well wishers before they stood to make their own toast. Sasuke held Naruto's hand and gave it a squeeze before he spoke, "I just want to thank everyone who has come to see us get married, to share in our happiness, and to those who have supported us even though this is probably the shortest engagement and wedding Sitka has ever seen. Know that Naruto and I are sincere when we say thank you."

Naruto grinned at Sasuke before giving him a kiss and turning his attention to the guests, "What the brunet said! Now let's chow down!"

Kushina and Minato had spared no expense for the wedding and the food was delicious to say the least. They had even had two distinct cakes made for each groom, Naruto got a cake that looked like a bowl of ramen(2) and Sasuke got cake made with tomatoes; yes, he really loves tomatoes that much.(3)

After cutting the cake, it was time to get to the dancing. The song they chose for the first dance was, he Nearness of You by Norah Jones. They waited for the DJ to introduce them before walking out to the middle of the dance floor.

It's not the pale moon that excites me  
That thrills and delights me, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you

Sasuke took the lead by placing Naruto's hand on his shoulder and his hand at the blonde's waist. Naruto looked at Sasuke's focused expression and smiled; only the teme would be so focused on the dance being perfect.

It isn't your sweet conversation  
That brings this sensation, oh no  
It's just the nearness of you

"Don't think you'll get to be the man all the time teme." Naruto said in a soft teasing tone of voice. Sasuke's looked up in Naruto's eyes to retort back and got lost in them. The laughter over a layer of love that he saw reflected there was enough to take his breath away.

When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
all my wildest dreams come true

Sasuke smirked and spun him around causing him to laugh in surprise before pulling Naruto closer to him, so close they could feel the others heartbeat.

I need no soft lights to enchant me  
if you'll only grant me the right  
to hold you ever so tight  
and to feel in the night the nearness of you

Sasuke brought his lips to Naruto's and it felt just like the first time in the restaurant. The song finished and another one began but for Sasuke and Naruto the song played forever in their hearts as they danced the night away wrapped in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here is the long awaited chapter. This is sadly the last chapter :( I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Until next time.
> 
> The songs used in this chapter are:
> 
> My Heart by Paramore: http: / www. youtube. com/ watch?v=yEZUtb9dAqM
> 
> The Nearness Of You by Nora Jones: http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v=8We0SwZHd9A
> 
> The club Rasengan owned by the Uzamaki's looks like this: http: / www. cabanaclubhollywood. com/ ?image=Cabana-Club-dance-floor. jpg
> 
> http: / www. cabanaclubhollywood. com/ ?image=Cabana-Club-cabana0699. jpg
> 
> http:/ www. cabanaclubhollywood. com/ ?image=Cabana-Club-pool-view. jpg
> 
> (1) The rings can be found here:
> 
> Naruto's: http :/ www. jewelryvortex. com/ fine-jewelry/ rings/ wedding-bands/ gemstone/diamond-colored-stone/ rdc1817s. php
> 
> Sasuke's: http: / www .jewelryvortex .com/ fine-jewelry/ rings/ wedding-bands/ tungsten/ benchmark/ rb917. php
> 
> (2) Naruto's groom cake: http: / 3. bp. blogspot. com/ _pR6kCAxbN4U/S4yeIa3zmCI/ AAAAAAAABgk/ luDX9Copzbs/ s1600-h/ IMG_3699. JPG
> 
> (3) Sasuke's groom cake: http: / picasaweb. google. com/ lh/photo/ u_n0BeIrag6o76Km-UUnvk4zLa0iCo47XHldHv2Rf-M?feat=embedwebsite

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys this is my first time posting this story on AO3. It's done quite well on ff.net so I hope people like it here as well. Enjoy the story.


End file.
